Harry Potter and the Flamin' liars
by Louisa taylor
Summary: Harry Potter and the flaming liars Harry discovers the Weasleys have manipulated him for years and kept him away from his inheritance and the heir of ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood who is his true mate. Harry vows to reunite himself with his soul-mate and break away from the manipulative old man who wants him to sacrifice himself for the Greater good. HP/LL pairing Dumbledorebashinglots
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the flaming liars

Harry discovers the Weasleys have manipulated him for years and kept him away from his inheritance and the heir of ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood who is his true mate. Harry vows to reunite himself with his soul-mate and break away from the manipulative old man who wants him to sacrifice himself for the Greater good. HP/LL pairing Dumbledore bashing and Weasley Bashing. Hermione steadfastly loyal to Harry and Luna HG/SS Pairing Takes place during HBP AU Good Snape

Go harry, kick their arseholes into touch!

Chapter 1

It was dark at 4 Privet Drive, Harry lay on his bed and tried to hold back his tears as he thought about Sirius' death. "I tried to save you, but instead I led you to your death."

Hedwig was tapping on his window with a letter from what it looked like "Gringotts Wizarding bank." Harry muttered and he opened the window to Hedwig who dropped the letter on his bed and then flew to her cage. His hands were shaking as he opened the letter.

'Dear Lord Harry Potter-Black'

We are inviting you to hear the last Will and testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black, as his last remaining male heir to the ancient and noble house of black.

We have been trying to contact you for some time but your legal guardian Albus Dumbledore has asked us to let you grieve for your late godfather and as much as we have a deep and lasting respect for the aging wizard. We do not agree and we have asked him not to interfere with you receiving your full inheritance and being emancipated to adulthood. Tell no one of this letter apart from your bonded mate and your comrade. Miss Hermione Granger.'

Harry dropped the letter to the floor in shock and then tentatively picked it up again "My bonded mate" Harry thought about his last disasterous year at Hogwarts. Umbridge and her blood quill, Luna and her devotion to thinking outside the lines. Luna holding his hands as she told him how sorry she was to hear about his Godfather and then she kept hold of his hand as she kissed his cheek. He shivered as he thought of how she was smiling genuinely at him as she walked to the great hall. There was something in her expression that he could not place. "Hedwig, girl" he murmured "We have quite a few letters to post"

He wrote to Gringotts first and said he would attend the will reading, then he wrote to Hermione and asked her to meet him at the Victoria underground then he wrote to his friend Luna inviting her for tea and cake on Saturday when the Dursley's were out for a day trip with Diddikins and would not be back till late.

Chapter 2 Swift Replies

"Dear Harry

It is so good to hear from you, I am so sorry for not writing before but the headmaster banned us from writing to you unless you wrote first. I would never blame you, you have always been there for me and it is my turn to repay the favour. I have been crying about Sirius too as he felt like a big brother to me and once I bawled for a while I felt better. I have to warn you though, the Weasleys have been weird all summer apart from Gred and Forge. When I was there the other day, I heard Ronald talking about you as though you were dirt and how lucky you were with being rich and all. I blew up at him saying that you would trade your wealth for a loving family any time. I have to stop now before I get angry again. I love you Harry as a sister would love a brother but I think you need to look beyond the weasleys now, I have received howlers from Ginny and Molly and I have had to send my parents off to a spa weekend as they have been very upset by the howlers.

Your loving friend forever

Hermione X

PS You needn't ask me twice. Send the time and place and I will be there

From Ottery st catchpole, the lovegood residence, Cornwall

Dear Harry

'Hi Harry, how are you, silly question I know, but I have thought about how you are over the summer, how you will be when you get back to school, will my daddy be able to come over this Saturday as well. I miss you harry and I feel for you having lost so much but perhaps all is not lost, the ones we love never truly leave us, I will always be there as a devoted friend and if you want more I can give more. Life is short Harry and we have to live each day as though it was our last…..'

All my love

Luna XX

Harry smiled but tears were pouring down his face as he finally grieved for Sirius. He was no longer prepared to take this burden on his shoulders but he would ask for help from the right people. The people he could trust with his wellbeing

Dear Lord Harry james potter-black

Thank you for your prompt reply. The will reading will take place in Gringotts wizarding bank at three o'clock on Monday the 25th of August. Please arrive at 2:30pm to give yourself time to prepare and focus.

My best regards. Griphook. Potter Family Vaults and Estates Manager


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

A letter from Dumbledore

'Dearest Harry'

I do hope you are well and keeping your head down. Please keep in mind, you are only safe within the blood wards of your relative's home, please do not attend the will reading of your late godfather as he would not want you to…'

Harry was fuming! How dare that meddling old coot ban him from hearing his own godfather's will but he knew he would have to play it safe and let the headmaster know he was well and to not give away the game plan which he had in mind. Harry scribbled a vague but confirming answer to the manipulative old man but that did not stop him from sending a letter to gringotts about the headmaster's plans to stop him claiming his inheritance.

Dear Griphook Manager of the Potter family vaults

I have just received a letter from the meddling old fool asking me to not attend the will reading. May I use a potion to change my appearance so that the meddling fool will be fooled.

Many regards

Mr Harry Potter-Black

Dear Headmaster

Of course I am keeping my head down and myself out of trouble. I don't wish to attend the will reading as I feel I am to blame for my godfather's death. All the people I love have gone now, I have no-one left apart from you. Please tell Ron and the other weasley's that I will be fine here, that I am finding my way through this grieving process.

Harry hesitated before he signed the letter off but the hesitation lasted only a second before the anger that he felt towards that meddling old coot increased tenfold and his light bulb exploded!

"Here Hedwig, the gringotts letter first, not after, go on girl and I will see you back here soon"

Saturday 23rd of August 2008

Harry woke up to a frosty reception from his aunt and uncle as they warned him against doing magic whilst they were away for the day. Dudley pushed past harry aggressively as harry made his way to the kitchen for some toast and soon enough they were out of his hair.

Five Minutes after they left, Hedwig arrived with both the Gringotts letter and another letter from the headmaster. He read one with mirth in his heart and the other he ripped into pieces before he started baking some very special cake for a special young lady.

"I am not partial to carrot cake but thank you harry" said a voice behind him

Harry turned with his wand out discovering Luna and her father smiling at him "You scared the shit out of me, forgive me but I have been very jumpy lately, would you two like tea or coffee with this?"

"It's okay harry I do understand, Dumbledore has given you the shitty end of the deal hasn't he?" Harry nodded not trusting his own voice as he spoke "He sends me back here every summer and I have to swallow the screams that I feel are going to come from this mouth every time?" Harry broke down then and his heart-wrenching sobs were difficult to hear let alone see, Luna and her father helped him get up from the floor as he was wrapped in comforting arms and placed on the sofa. Harry was emotionally exhausted and he was asleep after the sobs became whimpers.

"Daddy, what are we going to do?" Luna asked her father "I know what we are going to do, my pumpkin, we are going to help Harry Potter!"

Harry woke up two hours later to find a blanket covering him and Luna sitting in the chair opposite watching him "Hello, harry, I'm glad you're awake, are you feeling better now?"

Harry scratched his head "Sort of, exhausted but lighter" Luna being the straightforward girl she was climbed into his lap and softly kissed his cheek "I can see that Harry, I meant what I said harry, I will be your devoted friend and more if you want, do you mind my sitting on you like this Harry?"

Harry flushed and shifted uncomfortably trying to think of the most boring thing he could so Luna giggled and climbed off his lap "Relax, harry, after all, I am not ready for that either."

"Of course, you could always get married in the old ways and skip to the bedding, my daughter won't wait, Mr Potter and your souls have already bonded anyway" Xeno commented in a matter of fact tone. Luna laughed and smacked her daddy's arm "Stop teasing him, Daddy, he isn't used to your brand of humour, not yet anyway"

As he stood slowly stretching, harry noticed that the cake mixtures were in the oven and the icing was prepared. The kettle was boiling and a tea set was set up on the kitchen table.

He turned to the love-goods "I thought that you had no idea of muggle ovens and their contraptions."

"We figured it out, harry, and we aren't cavemen you know?" Harry laughed at that one as he poured the tea and asked the two confused magical people to sit down.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4 Honesty at last!

Harry took Luna's face between his hands and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes opened and she smiled "Could we repeat that kiss?" Harry nodded and brought her face closer to his.

The door slammed making them both jump "Your Aunt?" Harry nodded

"What do you think you are doing, Freak?" Petunia screeched

Luna's mouth dropped open and Harry just shouted back

"I was just about to give my girlfriend a really good snog and she was enjoying herself as was I" Harry yelled

"Not under my roof boy" Vernon Dursley growled and he slapped Harry so hard that Harry fell. Luna stood up and using wandless magic, she sent Vernon flying through the wall making sure he collided with the front door. It knocked him senseless and Petunia screamed

"Get your freaky girlfriend out of here"

"No, I will not leave until I tell you what I think of you, you people treat your nephew worse than a house elf. His godfather died last year and his friends are the only people who have tried to help him through the grieving process. Dumbledore put him here with you, not your sister. For what the greater good. You were supposed to care for him and raise him but instead you neglected him and made him your slave!"

Petunia looked down at her feet ashamed and pitiful.

Harry gawped at Luna with something akin to shock and admiration

Luna winked at Harry and whispered "I suspect Nargles are to blame"

She hummed a soft Lullaby as she checked the ornaments in the house and was not shocked to find repelling charms and compulsion charms on a large Vase on the mantelpiece "Finite Incantatem" she whispered and Petunia wore a look of horror as the guilt and shame washed over her in large waves Vernon got up and shook his head to rid himself of the dizziness. "Petunia, my dear, what have we done?"

"That man was reinforcing our resentment towards Harry and wizards in general, that's why we felt so embittered and hateful" Petunia burst out sobbing as she fell to her knees on the floor and Harry suddenly felt the resentment towards his family disappear.

"Aunt Petunia?" harry whispered "I forgive you" and then he turned to Vernon "I forgive you"

They hesitantly held out their arms as harry rushed into them.

Luna felt tears come to her eyes as she watched the Dursley's and Harry bond over their newfound closeness.

"Luna, I want you to meet my aunt and uncle, this is petunia and this is Vernon."

"I know Harry" Luna giggled

Petunia poured a large brandy and drank it straight down before she beckoned Harry to sit down with Luna on the sofa where she and Vernon started to talk openly and honestly for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5a

Honesty at last

Petunia started talking truthfully about her sister's death and how that left her bitter but quickly added how she didn't blame Harry, it was just the shock of having found out how Lily had died. "Lily tried to make amends with me and when we got the news that she was murdered by V-Voldemort, I felt as though our world had ended. James had promised to take care of my sister and I felt that he was to blame. Then they went into hiding under the fidelius charm and we had to prepare ourselves for the worst."

"They were betrayed by Peter Pettigrew when everyone thought that your godfather was the secret keeper." Harry nodded and beckoned his aunt to continue her tale.

"He never was, he would never have betrayed my parents, not once did he ever harm me."

"I know that, harry, believe me, we both know that" Petunia continued with her explanation

"You were left on our doorstep with a letter explaining our duty. I ignored the letter and picked you up immediately, I could see Lily's eyes staring at me and when I read the letter which had hate and compulsion charms attached, I started to blame you and feel you were to blame even though when I picked you up first and felt my love for my nephew grow, I never imagined I would hate you instantly."

Harry clenched his fist and furiously started pacing. "That old coot cast an imperius against you so you would hate me. It means he could plant suggestions in your head, When does his manipulations end?"

Harry made a decision then and there. "Until we know far his corruption goes, I want you to go to Marge's house and hold up there. At least you know Dudley will behave himself for her and you will both be safe."

Petunia gasped "What about you?"

"I will stay at Hermione's or Luna's and Luna as you saw is talented with Charms so she can check Hermione's for any loyalty or compulsion charms."

"But harry?" Petunia gasped "What if Dumbledore becomes suspicious?"

"That old coot won't know what's hit him, Karma has a way of getting it's own back"

Harry looked at petunia seriously then "Whatever you do, don't tell Mrs Figg, she's dumbledore's lackey and a squib spy for him."

Petunia didn't think her day could get any worse "What's a squib?" Vernon asked

Harry began to explain

"When Pureblood relations marry, some are half brother and sister, some are cousins, they create squib children. The last known-about honour killing was in 1978 and pure-blooded families are rather fanatical so when the child is born with no magic, they are drowned or strangled." Petunia ran to the sink and threw up her lunch.

Harry stood and followed after petunia with concern.

"Are you alright, Auntie?"

"No I am not alright, harry, far from it"

She wiped and washed her mouth out with brandy.

"We are not going to abandon you to that meddling old man, harry, like it or not we are your guardians. You are a teenage boy and you cannot be expected to fight that monster on your own."

Harry was stunned, his auntie had never stood up for him let alone cared about his existence before.

Petunia took harry's hand gently

"Think about it, Harry, what's to stop you from abandoning the wizarding world altogether


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5b

"Aunt petunia, What if I belong in the wizarding world?"

"You may belong there or here, I just want you to be happy with whatever choice you make. I am only asking you to consider it. While you go to a wizarding school, you know that Dumbledore will try to control your every move, he is trying to turn you into a weapon and you haven't lived like a teenager which is what you should be doing. You should be dating and making the most of your young life, not battling to keep surviving."

"I know….!" Harry shouted

"Do you know how many times I have wanted to give up at Hogwarts and come back here?" petunia shook her head

"Loads of times I've considered that option, at least my so called friends wouldn't betray me, you remember Ronald Weasley, after the triwizard tournament, he stopped talking to me completely and accused me of killing Cedric diggory in my fourth year, I shouldn't have been in that damned thing but I was despite the fact I wasn't at the required age of 17 years!"

Harry dropped his head in his hands and started weeping. "I refuse to let that man drive me away from the school I love but at the same time it would be so easy to give up and run away. But giving up is not right, it's just easy." Harry looked to luna and she nodded so Harry gave the letter of notification from gringotts to his auntie. She read it and nodded.

"So become emancipated and live in the muggle world as a wizard, Harry, I will accept whatever decision you make but please consider this your third option."

Harry looked at Luna, then his aunt and uncle who just until recently hated his kind.

"I'm willing to give this a try if you are, I want to start afresh so….."

Harry got up and held out his hand "Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, I'm harry potter and I am your nephew, pleased to meet the both of you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5c

Honesty continued

Petunia smiled, not sarcastically or horribly but like a woman who was proud of her nephew and then she pulled Harry into a hug. It was then that Xeno, Luna's Father came back from his stroll and was most pleased to find that the dursley's had decided to love their nephew instead of hating him. "I see we have a plan to make, Lord Harry Potter-Black" Harry was smiling for the first time and the five people in number four privet drive sat down to make their plans to defeat Dumbledore and Voldemort. Dudley came home at 10:00 that evening to find his dinner in the bin and a kitchen rota up on the fridge. Stunned he stumbled back into his Uncle who did the only thing he could for his lazy abusive son. He grabbed him by the arm and sat him down to explain how things were going to be different in the dursley household. "If I ever catch you beating up my nephew again, I will put you over my knee!" he yelled. "But Dad, you used to hate Harry!" Dudley whined like a little girl. "No, I don't hate Harry, I hate Dumbledore, that meddling old bastard tried to kill Harry by having him sacrifice his life for the greater good, tell me, what person, wizard or muggle, would make a young boy face down a wizard who is ten times more powerful. Voldemort could have killed Harry last year because of a prophecy made by a fake seer! We might as well have done the Job for him only Harry's girlfriend found a Vase with a strong hate compulsion curse on it's person." Dudley was stunned "Dumbledore made us hate Harry!" Vernon nodded


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6a

Gringotts Rage!

On Monday the 23rd of august at 2:00pm Harry, Luna and Xeno performed a sidelong apparition to London, they walked to the entrance of the Victoria underground and Harry spotted Hermione. "Hermione, how are you?" Harry and Luna asked "Worried about everything Harry, Luna, I don't even want to attend school knowing Professor Dumbledore is trying to make you into his weapon. How could he even be prepared to raise you like a pig for slaughter. I mean, the Weasley's have always considered you family and now they are talking about Love potions. Gred and Forge are just as disgusted with their actions, the howlers were horrible, Harry, I think you are in terrible danger this year, Snape came to the burrow this year and he asked me to give you a warning." Harry was shocked but he knew that Snape was looking out for him. "Right, okay, I will trust Snape if you trust him." Hermione smiled nervously and took a deep breath.

"Harry, I think we had better head to the Leaky cauldron and go through to diagon alley, watch out for Dumbledore, Miss Granger, have you got the metamorph potion for Harry?" Hermione nodded in the affirmative and hand the potion flask to Harry.

"We had better move quickly, are we all ready?" Harry's companions nodded

The companions apparated to Temple street and quickly moved to the leaky cauldron where they entered Diagon Alley and walked to Gringotts. Harry took his potion and transformed from a young lanky teenager to a full-grown man with long black hair and a beard, his eyes turned brown and his clothing was a nice dress shirt and a black pair of dress trousers with a fur lined robe. He offered his arm to Luna lovegood and the four walked to the entrance of Gringotts. Harry was nervous and had no idea what to expect but he knew that Dumbledore was trying to cheat him out of his inheritance.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 6b**

 **Gringotts Rage continued**

Harry, Luna and Xeno were so tense that if they were strings, they would snap and Hermione did snap as she hissed at all three to relax. To make them relax, she gave each of them a calming draught that she pulled from her jacket. Dumbledore spotted the four and immediately latched onto them trying to interrogate the four when they entered Gringotts foyer. "Miss granger, are you ready for your sixth year at Hogwarts?"

His mind reached out and only saw surface thoughts, Hermione's concern for Harry this year was touching but a mere annoyance. He tried to probe deeper but Hermione's occlumens shields were strong and she threw him out of her mind. "What do you mean by using Legilimens on me Headmaster!" Dumbledore schooled his face into that of a concerned grandfather. "I am merely concerned about my ward harry potter, I have not heard from the young man in over three days."

Hermione scowled and said with lots of hate "Maybe you shouldn't have placed him with people who hate magical beings, honestly, he could be in danger from them, danger of being abused and starved!"

Albus' mouth fell open at Hermione's hate-filled voice. "Well, we may have to send him to the weasley's then. I know I failed him last year Miss granger"

"Anyway, if you were concerned you could have at least checked on him and by the way, Harry is not a package of goods you can send off anywhere like an unloved puppy. He has feelings too." Albus nodded in agreement "Well, yes, I agree, in fact I am going to train him this year personally." Hermione shuddered wondering what Dumbledore's training would consist of. "This is acceptable" she stated "I have to attend the will reading as well with you and Luna and Edward Granger, my family lawyer. "Edward, come and meet the esteemed Headmaster of my boarding school." Xeno and Harry both smiled politely at the headmaster and then quickly made their excuses. Then the names of the beneficiarys were called out by Griphook "Edward granger, Xeno and Luna Lovegood and Miss Granger, have you been selected for an inheritance from the Potter's will?" The four nodded and then the meddling headmaster stuck his nose in as well.

"I am here as Harry potter's magical guardian to represent our saviour as he is not fit and well to attend the will reading." Albus put on his best genial smile. The others held their breath as Albus produced a letter.

The goblin read the letter then sneered at the old meddling wizard.

"Tell me, Headmaster, do you know the sentence for forgery and falsified documents?"

The Headmaster turned pale and stuttered


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 6c

Gringotts rage continued

Griphook called for the goblin guards in fury. "I suggest you remove yourself from our establishment now, Headmaster otherwise I will contact the ministry of magic and have you removed to a ministry cell." Griphook hissed and Dumbledore lost his genial smile as he turned and looked at Hermione and her companions in a furious manner.

Hermione was suddenly terrified inside but she returned the headmaster's glare stubbornly.

Albus Dumbledore would not be getting a penny from the Potter's will and he knew that.

He turned and stormed from the foyer swearing under his breath that he would somehow regain control over the potter fortune!

Edward/Harry turned back to Griphook and thanked him for his quick intervention but the sly goblin had guile and wits so he led the companions into the meeting room where Harry's parents will would reveal something that would shock them to their core.

"This is the last will and testament of James Charlus Potter and Lily Evans Potter"

Griphook read from the paper in front of him and two projections of Harry's parents appeared. Harry braced himself for the emotional experience of his entire life.

"Dear Harry"

"If you are see this projection of us, my darling boy, it means we have perished in the war against Dumbledore. We never trusted the man, you see, a prophecy was made about you Harry, by a fake seer called Sybil Trelawney, It said none can live while the other survives, a lot of hogwash really as your mother and I always believed that you would make your own destiny and be your own man, We think the time has come to record this message for you. We leave in our family vault Galleons 2000,000,000 You own 3 family estates. Godric's Hollow in Llanelli, Wales. The Potter manor in St Kitts, The Grenadines. Tortola Stonehill cottage in County Cork, the republic of Ireland. You are a billionaire Harry and we can now leave you with some advice. Trust in yourself and your friends Harry.

Harry could not help but cry as the projections of his parents hovered there.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 7

A bad day for Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore was furious! How dare Harry Potter become independent and strong!

Now Albus could not sacrifice the boy and get control of his money and holdings, this was not going well at all. No harry potter would become his faithful puppet once again. The thought of this made Albus smile. His plan B was to claim a permanent guardianship of Harry and keep him cowed.

He decided to use his other slave and called him through the floo network in the office.

"Yes, headmaster" Severus sneered

"I want you to check on the boy at his relative's house and make sure he is still pliable to my plans."

"I am busy, Madam Pomfrey requires a new batch of skele-grow and pepper-up potions for her stores." Albus sneered at this and roared at his slave.

"Now, severus, when I ask for your presence in my office, it means now!"

"Very well, headmaster"

Severus in a panic was not good so he swallowed a mouthful of fire-whiskey and left one of his apprentices in charge of his potions.

"I am coming through headmaster!"

Albus Dumbledore paced the carpet and when he saw severus, he cast the cruciatus curse on him to punish him for his rudeness. Severus screamed and Albus stood over him with an evil smile.

"That little shit has sent the mud-blood to hear his parents last will reading, if he finds out that I am using his inheritance to fund my opulent lifestyle and the order, he will no longer be my weapon in the war against Voldemort. The order will be finished and Harry will take my power base away from me." Severus looked up at Albus in Horror "You owe me severus, I kept your stupid death-eating arse out of Azkaban. You will go to Harry and cast the imperius to make sure he follows my orders and he will become my ward this year. I will take him out of his abusive relative's home and this will ensure he looks to me as his saviour!" Severus got up to his feet and muttered a weak yes.

"Tonight, Severus, when he is least expecting a visit"

Severus was still shaking from the after-effects of the cruciatus curse and he stumbled back through to his office where his apprentice Blaise Zabini looked at the potions master in horror.

"Professor Snape?" Blaise helped the tortured professor back to his personal quarters

"Use your owl to send Potter's relatives a warning, The crazy old bastard will suspect too much if I send mine." Severus said weakly "Get my godson and Madam pomfrey" Blaise nodded once and rushed off. Severus started to weep "Harry, I hope you are ready for this" Potter's life was now in severe danger.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 7b

Griphook's Fury

Harry sat on the floor with his two best friends crying his eyes out. "How did I not know, Hermione, I should have known this?" Hermione was shocked herself then steeled herself for more shocks.

"You should hear the rest. Harry, I know you are hurting now but being forewarned is being fore-armed. Even if the worse possible outcome is what we think it is going to be, it will prepare you."

Harry shuddered and stood up with Luna's and Hermione's help

Once again the projections of Lily and James Potter were smiling at him.

"Harry, we can only hope that my sister and her husband raised you to be the fine young man you are going to be. Dumbledore must be stopped, that fateful night, the grey lord paid us a visit, he looked terrified. He told us of Dumbledore's plans for you and how Dumbledore had murdered both his parents to fulfil the false prophecy. Then Dumbledore burst in the door of the home he had offered us. He crucio-ed Tom and came after us. I locked myself in the nursery with you and then I heard a thump on the floor below. I knew then I had to cast a runic shielding charm surrounding your cot. Dumbledore just obliterated them and then he asked me to step aside. I would not so he used the killing curse and suddenly I was watching him as a ghost cut the curse scar into your forehead. I watched horrified as he stood back and admired his handiwork then he looked at my dead body and smiled at his murder victim. He apparated then so I kissed your forehead and said my goodbyes. We love you Harry, we will always love you.

Be safe Harry, my son.

Harry whispered "I love the both of you, so much"

Luna and Hermione were in tears but they hugged Harry trying to keep him strong.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 7c

Griphook's rage

Griphook was stunned, never had a will reading turned out like this. He took Harry Potter's hand and then spoke softly to the distraught young wizard. "Harry" Griphook whispered

"Would you like to see the estates and holdings you own?" Harry shook his head and croaked out. "I don't want to be Lord Potter"

"Nevertheless, Harry, you are the last surviving scion and heir to House Potter, your wealth will change your life, you have four seats in the wizenmegot, they are voting seats, mr potter. You can get revenge on Dumbledore through political means. Karma will have it's way. You can cry later, Harry or now and put your tears in this flask for a pensive memory. It can be used as evidence against the person who took your family away from you"

Xeno was silent until then. "I think we should let Harry have his rest and then he can come back tomorrow to hear his Godfather's last will and testament. To be perfectly honest I think he cannot take any more shocks like this. And if his parents will is anything to go by, that's exactly what we can expect. Shall we make another appointment for the morning?" Griphook nodded and Luna helped Harry to his feet. "Miss Lovegood, Harry will need you, now more than ever." Luna answered as clearly as a bell. "We will all support Harry, I love him, Hermione loves him as if he were her brother." Griphook nodded and kissed the back of the future lady potter's hand.

As the four companions left the bank, it was only the three holding Harry on his feet that kept him steady otherwise he would have collapsed under the weight of the information he had today. "Harry" Hermione said softly "Revenge will be yours, we promise you that much and when you stand in front of Dumbledore to have your vengeance. We will be there, all those that truly love and care for you."

Harry choked out "I know" he looked at Luna and took her hand swearing never to let go.

"I could really do with a strong coffee, can we just find a normal muggle café, please?"

Hermione nodded "I know just the place, don't worry, harry, lunch is on me"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 8a

Aftershocks

Xeno, Harry, Luna and Hermione apparated to the Dursley's back garden where Harry collapsed to the grassy verge in a state of unconsciousness. Hermione and Luna rushed in the back door to fetch Vernon and Petunia who on seeing harry gasped.

"What's happened, Luna, Xeno, why is my nephew like this?"

"He's in shock, Mrs Dursley, at your sister's will reading, he found out some things that have sickened even me."

"What things, Xeno, what aren't you telling me?"

"We can't discuss it here, Mrs Dursley, I need to get the boy some help and only one person can help the poor lad now!" Vernon carried Harry inside and took him upstairs to his bed where the young wizard could heal in his sleep."

"I will send an owl to Professor Snape, Mrs Dursley, he may seem like he's a dark wizard but he really is on the side of the light. I will apparate to Hogwarts and let Severus detect my magical signature enough to follow. Keep the lad warm and give him plenty of sweet hot drinks for now."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 8b

The Gringotts wizarding administrators were outraged by the treatment of Lord harry potter.

That afternoon after Harry had left the bank in a state of shock. Griphook entered the Director's office at the DMLE where Amelia Bones was working on a new law. "Griphook, to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

Griphook produced a vial of tears that belonged to Harry potter. "I want you to start investigating Albus fucking Dumbledore!"

"May I ask why?" Amelia said imperiously "Don't play games, Amelia, that boy has been through enough." He shoved the bottle of tears into Amelia's hand. "These memories belong to Lord harry potter-black. He is emancipated in the wizarding world and the muggle world and he is considering leaving the wizarding world."

Amelia waved her hand and Griphook continued.

"The memories of Harry Potter contain such shocking revelations I had to stop myself from throwing up my lunch. Put them in your pensive and find out. But I would suggest having a bottle of ogdens to hand. You may need it for afterwards." Amelia gave her oath that she would watch the memories after Griphook left the office.

-Line Break-

Amelia Bones watched as the projections of James and Lily Potter told the truth behind their death on that fateful night. And when they revealed Albus Dumbledore as their murderer. Amelia pulled herself from the memory and sobbed. The grandfatherly mask fell from Albus' face and it was then that Amelia knew what true evil looked like. She knew then what she had to do and swore on her magic that Lord Harry James Potter Black would receive justice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 8c

Severus' Quandary

 _Severus apparated to Little whinging in hopes of at least seeing Harry was recovered from his trauma at the ministry of magic. He owed a huge apology to the boy now he knew that Harry was his godson. He followed the street to number 4 privet drive and made his way up the path then pressed the doorbell to the side._

" _I'll get it Mrs Dursley" that voice was music to his battered soul as he realised it was his betrothed._

 _Hermione opened the door and had to stop herself from leaping into his arms but instead she stumbled over her words "Sev…Professor snape"_

 _Severus scowled at Miss Granger's slip but smiled as he brushed a crumb from her mouth and placed a finger over her lips "Miss Granger, the message I received led me to believe that Harry needed my help."_

" _This way professor" Hermione said quietly and led the bemused professor to a lounge door which opened suddenly to reveal a shocked Petunia who stuttered "Severus Tobias Snape, is that you?"_

" _Who else did you expect Tuney?" Petunia scowled and hissed back at the man._

" _Don't you dare, Severus, we were friends once and then my sister died after being forced into hiding by your revered headmaster."_

 _Severus looked ashamed "I am sorry petunia but we can't discuss this until I've seen Harry."_

-Line Break-

"Harry!" Severus scooped the young wizard into his arms and pulled out a strong sedative to calm the boy, before he descended into a full blown panic attack.

"Harry, I want you to listen to me, please focus on my voice" He received a weak yes

"Good, harry, Good, now breath in through your nose and out through your mouth slowly, trust me harry, this will work."

Harry did as the potions master directed and started to feel better.

"That's good, Harry, your pulse has slowed down and now we are going to run you a bath and I want you to go in fully clothed."

Harry nodded so petunia ran her nephew a warm bath and place towels on the tiled floor.

When Harry found himself immersed partially, he started to cry, he despised Dumbledore.

"It wasn't Tom who tried to have me killed. It was Dumbledore, I hate him, he took everything from me! He murdered my mum and dad."

"Harry, I want you to listen to me, none of this is your fault. I know I treated you badly last year but I didn't want to see that you weren't your father. I am sorry, did you know that your mother made me your secret protector in a letter she wrote." Harry looked up "Would you like to see it, harry? It may help you" Harry wiped his face and smiled "I would like that very much, godfather."

-Line Break-

As Harry slept, Petunia was beside herself with grief. Vernon kept a tight hold on his wife as he comforted her. "Petunia, we tried to raise Harry the right way but every time that charmed vase got in the way. Please, stop feeling guilty, Harry wouldn't like to see you in a state like this."

Professor Snape cut in "What charmed vase is Vernon talking about, miss granger?" Hermione pointed out the vase on the mantelpiece.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 9a

Severus' Fury

"Be quiet, all of you" Severus snapped as he cast a Muffiato. "Miss Lovegood, did you detect anything else before you cast the Finite Incantatem?"

Luna shook her head but she still felt as though she was being watched.

Severus went up to the vase and cast the fiendfyre charm at the cursed vase.

What came out of it was horrifying even to Severus. Black smoke and mist filled the room then the screams that came after deafened everyone in the sitting room. Severus smashed the vase to pieces.

"I can't believe it! Dumbledore created a Horcrux!" Severus looked at the inhabitants in the room

Petunia uncovered her ears and covered her mouth "What is a horcrux?"

Severus sat down looking pale "That vase came from godric's hollow. I recognised it the night I came to rescue Harry. Albus Dumbledore split his soul by committing murder that night. He only cast the cruciatus curse on Tom Riddle. He then murdered James, Harry's father and then he murdered his mother, Lily, He must have made a second one. The sword in his office is Godric gryffindor's sword. Harry used it to kill a giant Basilisk in the chamber of secrets. It only takes in that which makes it stronger?"

Severus started pacing "No, he would not use fawkes for such vile magicks"

Harry opened the door and answered "Yes he would, if he can split his soul by murdering my parents, he would most certainly use his familiar as a horcrux."

Luna Lovegood spoke up then "I always wondered why his head was full of wrackspurts"

"I don't think this is the time to talk about wrackspurts, Luna love" Harry cuddled his girlfriend

"My mother made a prophecy once about you Harry and you, mrs dursley." Everyone stopped talking and stared "Would you like to hear it?" They all nodded. Severus slapped his thigh "By the gods the girl is right. I spoke to Lea a few days before she had her magical accident."

"Go ahead girl, say it"

" _Two sisters born"_

" _One a seventh daughter"_

" _The other sister bitter follows her intuition"_

" _A young heir of the founders is to be created"_

 _He shall unite all in earth, air fire and water to bring peace to both worlds_

 _To unite the wizarding world in black and white and rebirth the wizarding world in Grey_

Xeno jumped up in excitement

"It sounds like Harry alright, he embodies all the best qualities of all four houses, after all he is brave, loyal and very cunning, also this young lad outsmarted Dumbledore so he's clever like Rowena Ravenclaw."

Severus rubbed his chin "Petunia, have you ever considered that your parents were squibs and the magical line has not died with you? You may be a squib but you have intuition and you like gardening, feeling connected to the earth. You may be a hedge-witch with powers of empathy and intuition. It's called earth magic. It is a very old form of magic but still magic. Your sister was a seventh daughter of a seventh daughter."

"It's true, I do feel things more deeply than others and I loved my mother's green house. I always felt at peace in there. It was mine and my mother's way of connecting."

"No you are right, it is possible that a witch and a squib can be born in the seventh generation"

Harry nodded and took his aunt's hand. "It's okay, aunt petunia, we won't let your powers fade"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The downfall of Dumbledore

It was a rainy day in Scotland and one Albus Dumbledore was smiling to himself as he stared out the window but then he saw aurors in his courtyard on one side and a gathering of teachers on the other.

"What in Merlin's name do you want?" Minerva held her wand out "Minerva, please, you need to see this memory?" Amelia gripped her wand "We don't want trouble and we are not here to arrest anyone?"

Albus' face looked thunderous as he strolled out to the courtyard. "May I ask why all of the best Aurors are here threatening the safety of this school?" Amelia paled at the look on Dumbledore's face as he took out his wand. "Minerva, please, come forward, you have been the strength of this school and Harry needs your help?"

"Harry?" Minerva looked at the face of Albus as she stepped towards Amelia cautiously "Has he been injured?"

"He has been mentally tortured and his guardians were persuaded to hate him because of the man who is looking at us so hatefully now"

"Minerva, if you take one more step towards those traitors….?" Albus spat out hatefully

"Albus, what is wrong with you?" Minerva felt something was wrong with the headmaster.

"Minerva, when you met Dumbledore, he was waiting for Hagrid on the bike that was owned by Sirius Black? He insisted on Harry going to his muggle Aunt and Uncle and he placed a letter with Harry and then just left the infant on the doorstep without ringing the doorbell did he not?"

"He did!" Minerva answered truthfully

"Did you at any-time sense that he was hiding something?"

"Yes, he had a dis-allusioned vase that was inside his robes?"

"We have evidence that you Albus wilfric Percival brian Dumbledore did wilfully murder James and Lily Potter nee evans that night and created a horcrux. Your potions professor found and destroyed one of them with fiendfyre. This soul container was the vase that rendered you immortal and we believe that you yourself cut into Lord Hadrian James Potter Black's Forehead creating the scar of the prophecy. You then dissaparated to the muggle's home and waited for this whole sorry mess to unfold." Albus spat at Amelia as Minerva collapsed in shock.

"Oh, you naïve foolish wizards, I had it all planned out, I was going to make sure that Harry died so that way I could get my hands on the vast potter fortunes. I created the false prophecy to lead that brat in the wrong direction leaving him to die. I wanted him to die. I watched as Severus wept over his lost love. Love is the death of duty and I had him bound to me as a slave whilst I plied Lily with Love potions keyed to James potter, No, James potter played no part in my little plot. I wanted the prophecy to come true." Minerva was raging by now.

"How could you!?" Minerva swung her hand round and clenched as she put the full force of her rage behind the punch. "Minerva, No!" Severus shouted as he saw Albus' wand go up as it created the deadly green light "Avada Kedavra!" Albus yelled as Minerva was shoved out of the way.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Betrayals

A/N To the last reviewer who called my fic trash. Do you bash most fanfiction writers or just the ones who have got a good grasp on how manipulative the weasley's actually are. Don't trash other people's work. The fanfiction writers have to start somewhere.

Minerva is sitting in her office sipping a glass of whiskey and trying to calm her shaking hands when Severus enters her room and kneels down in front of her. "Minerva, you are in shock, you obviously had no clue that Albus had gone mad with power?" She got up and looked at the pictures of Lily and James. "They died for nothing!" she shouted at no one in particular

"I questioned his actions that night" Minerva finally let down the walls and started talking openly.

"I said to him that he could not leave little Harry on the doorstep with a letter like an unwanted parcel"

"He said "It's for the best Minerva" I don't remember anything after that"

Severus looked at Minerva in horror "He obliviated you"

"It would make sense, Severus, why do I not have any memory past that point?"

"There is something I must tell you, when I was at the Dursleys, we came across a vase that was there to make the dursley's hate Harry to the point of severe neglect and abuse. It also contained the most vile of all magicks, a horcrux, Dumbledore split his soul by murdering the potter's."

"How many has he created?" Minerva asked in a fearful voice

"Four I suspect, we all thought that Gellert Grindelwald had killed Charlus and Miriam Potter. I have a feeling that we need to pay a visit to Grindelwald to find out. I have put harry and his family under my protection. I will no longer allow Dumble-fucker to abuse that boy."

Bulgaria

Gellert was languishing in the Bulgarian prison under threat of the dementors. His soul was branded with hate and fear. "Grindelwald, get yourself cleaned up, you have visitors. Now!" He was thrown some clothes and some soapy water in a basin.

"Who are they?" he trembled

"Minerva Mcgonagall and Severus Snape, teachers at Hogwarts"

"Hogwarts!"

The Guard sneered "Ah yes your beloved Albus is Headmaster there!"

"I don't wish to talk to them!" he screamed

"You will and you are!" Gellert wept into his blanket


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Grindelwald

"So, to whom do I owe this unexpected visit. People don't bother to visit me generally, they all think I am a fanatical madman like this Voldemort." Gellert sneered at his visitors

"Tom is no madman, Gellert, he didn't murder Charlus and Miriam Potter." Severus hissed out but the biggest shock was as he looked at Gellert, he saw nothing but a broken man.

"I did not murder the grandparents of Lord James Potter, that was Albus!" Minerva stumbled back in shock

"And Albus' sister, Arianne?" Severus asked as his heart beat faster than a speeding train.

"Albus caught 'er sneaking around in 'is room, I tried to defend her, to 'old him back but he beat her till she took 'er last breath. She 'ad an undiagnosed heart condition." Minerva and Severus listened intently

"He yelled and screamed and cried when I could not revive her but it was then he let me take the fall. Aberforth is Dumbledore's own brother and he threw me out of the Dumbledores house. Aberforth had to bury Arianne in the graveyard with just two mourners and Albus was in the background. I watched from a distance as Albus wailed his remorse. Theatrics is vat I call zem. He alvays vas a brilliant actor!"

"Get to the point, for goodness sake, you insufferable chit!"

"He created his first horcrux and placed it in a vase that day, a vase from Godric's hollow."

"How many did he create?" Minerva asked in a shaky voice. Grindelwald looked right at her and said what the two professors had been dreading.

"Seven!"

Minerva pitched her head out of the window and threw up as the full horror of her what her beloved headmaster had done hit her in full force.

"Guards, I want this man released into my custody as a witness for the wizanmagot, clean him up and release him to for full medical evaluation."

"It does not work like that Professor Snape, he has to have a parole hearing first!"

"I do not care if you have to wake the Bulgarian minister for magic now in the middle of the night, you will do it!" Severus hissed at the guard. Grindelwald collapsed on the chair as tears of relief made their way down his cheeks.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Deceit of Dumbledore

Harry, Luna and his aunt were having a barbeque in the backyard garden when a Patronus message came from Severus Snape "Dumbledore is in a ministry holding cell and they have released Grindelwalde from Nurem-guard in exchange for giving evidence against him. Grindlewalde's magic is to be bound for five years as a punishment for his delving into the dark arts."

Petunia looked puzzled but relieved at the fact that Dumbledore would receive justice.

"Is that good, Harry?"

"More than good but I may be called to give evidence as well."

Luna rubbed Harry's back as he took a deep cleansing breath. "I heard you crying out last night, Harry, more nightmares?" Petunia asked gently

"They aren't so bad now Dumbledore is being punished for what he did"

"I don't understand, Harry, they can't sentence him to death if he has three or more….Horcruxes"

Luna felt queasy just saying that word. A Horcrux was a very dark type of magic. You had to be willing to murder an innocent in a disgusting blood ritual and then split one's soul to contain it in a vessel. They had destroyed the first one. The vase that had come from the safehouse of the potters.

"I think that there is time to go shopping tomorrow before his trial and I might even be happy to treat the both of you to an exclusive lunch club. Did you say you had to get some robes with the potter crests on?"

Harry took a second look at his aunt. "I did go to your parents wedding. Lily and I even exchanged a few civil and polite words. Oh Harry, I was Jealous of your mother, bitter that she got to marry into the ancient and noble house of potter. I even found out about the traditions when your father explained them. I have no resentment apart from the fact that she wasn't here to see you grow up. My sister and James trusted the wrong person." A tear slipped down her cheek and then the floodgates finally opened leaving a stunned Harry feeling completely and utterly helpless. He just patted her back awkwardly until she calmed down and Petunia excused herself to wash her face.

"Harry, it's not your fault, no, don't give me the 'I should hit myself over the head' look. Your aunt has a lot of guilt to deal with and is trying to cover that up. Let her deal with her own guilt in her own way. Promise?"

Harry lifted his lips in a tight smile and nodded "Now, Mr Potter, I think that you will be very handsome on Monday and you will go into that court room looking every inch the Lord Potter-Black you are."

"Do you think so, miss love-good?"

"Yes, I also think you should stop stalling and kiss me now"

Petunia smiled as she looked out of the kitchen window. Hedwig hooted as he also watched his master kiss his soul-mate with joy in his heart.

A second owl dropped a letter into the open window and Petunia recognised Hermione's neat handwriting instantly. She ushered the two loved up teenagers in to read it at once

'Dear Harry'

"I wanted to write to find out if you knew about Grindlewald? Obviously not, Severus, sorry, Professor Snape has told me that Dumbledore is responsible for his sister's death, shocking, I know but that is when he created his first Vessel for a piece of his soul. Oh Harry, you are the only one I can trust, SS and I are engaged. We have been since the end of fifth year. Now Dumbledore can't hurt myself or him, we intend to marry when I graduate. Stay safe Harry and give Luna and your aunt my love and brightest blessings.'

Your faithful friend

Hermione

"Well, that's that" Luna said brightly "I always said that those two were suited"

"You did?" Harry choked out "Of course, I'm happy for her but she can't tell anyone else about their engagement, if Dumbledore breaks out and uses her as a bargaining tool against Professor Snape, I'll have to kill Dumbledore, I don't want to but if it's choice between right and easy, I choose the right way."

"I am proud of your logic, Harry" Petunia smiled

Vernon had picked up Dudley from college and driven him home. Dudley was making great strides in being kinder to his cousin and their conversations were awkward but polite.

"Hey, Harry, Luna, I passed my A level science" Dudley smiled as he went through to the kitchen for some water

"That's great Dudley, do you want a hamburger, we saved some from the BBQ?"

"Yeah, I am starving" The three went out to the garden and Vernon watched Harry for any tell-tale signs like dark rings under his eyes or that haunted look he got whenever he had a nightmare.

"How has he been?"

"I think our nephew is getting there, knowing he hasn't got a piece of Tom Riddle's soul inside of him has helped but he still sees the flashing green light that killed his mother in his nightmares."

"That Dumbledore, I never realised how close I was to the truth, he really was an old crackpot. Warped by power and greed. And those Weasley's, the youngest son was receiving payments for being his friend from Harry's own trust vault."

"I know Vernon, but he is a boy of both worlds. We can't suddenly expect him to walk away from the wizarding world. He is a wizard and we have to support his choices."

"I know, Pet, please let's not argue today?"

"Okay but try not to tar all the Weasley's with the same brush. Gred and Forge seem to like him genuinely. Ginerva is a bit of an obsessed fangirl. And Arthur is genuine also. "


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The trial of the betrayer

A/N I want to thank everyone for reviewing HPATFL I have always felt that Dumbledore was raising Harry like a pig for slaughter as quoted by SS in the Deathly hallows. I always believed that Harry was better than a mere pawn in Dumbledore's plan and so here is the trial of AWBPD. Enjoy xxx I have decided to split the trial up over two chapters.

Luna and Harry were dressed in their best robes and Harry was wearing his rings of lordship and the potter crest was proudly standing out on his robes. Rufus was the new minister of magic and Fudge was no more. His evil flunky Dolores Umbridge had been sacked for the use of an illegal dark object on a minor (the blood quill) harry had been forced to use the blood quill and the subsequent scar was evidence "I will not tell lies" it read.

The thing that Harry was not looking forward to the most was the fact that Albus would try and worm his way out of a life sentence. He manipulated everyone around him to make sure that they would dance to his tune.

Minerva was also a witness to the terrible things he had done. The man she had once loved was lost to corruption and power and greed.

"Before we go in there, Luna, I want to ask you something"

Luna's eyes sparkled "Don't be shy Harry, just ask?"

"Will you, Luna Lovegood, when we are free of trials, school and have graduated. Will you marry me in the old ways?"

"Yes! Harry! I will! Yes!" Luna threw her arms around him and sobbed

They did not notice a shadow looming over them as they hugged and kissed "Well, what do we have here then? The half-blood and the loony!" Ron sneered only to find Harry's wand in his face. "Say another word, you prejudiced prick and I will jam this wand up your prejudiced arse"

"You could have had any girl Potter and you chose her!"

"Yeah! I did, what's the matter, did Ginny realise you were dosing her with love potions?"

"H..ow did you know?" Ron tremored "Never you mind" Harry tapped his nose smiling. Ron the idiot put the pieces together. "I am not stupid, potter, it was the mud-blood granger, she will pay for her treachery!"

"No, she won't, I will make sure she is never harmed by you" Severus hissed as he pulled out his wand and held it to Ron's throat whose bladder that moment decided to let go and it trickled down his legs creating a small puddle on the atrium floor.

"Professor Snape, what is going on here?" Amelia bones called out sharply

"This 'boy' was insulting Lord Potter-Black and threatened miss granger"

"Ah, Lord Potter-Black, we were just about to call you, Mr Weasley, since you have no bearing on this trial or it's outcome…I suggest that you go home and…change" Amelia stood far back so that the smell did not assault her sense of smell."

"Yes, Minister Bones" Ron walked quickly to the Floo system squelching as he walked.

"Are you ready Lord Potter-Black?"

"Yeah, I suppose, as ready as I will ever be"

"Good luck, Lord Potter-Black" Severus called out sincerely. Harry grinned at Severus and lifted an eyebrow.

The courtroom was intimidating and foreboding as it was to be today that Harry claimed control over his own life. His wizarding Barrister was waiting for him to take the stand and bring down a very powerful man. WQC Emmeline Vance had waited her entire life to bring down Albus Dumbledore. He also had messed her life up starting when he also murdered her parents leaving her an orphan. Thankfully, the noble house of Vance had adopted her and had given her the very tools to bring down the man who valued power over knowledge. Vance valued both Knowledge and Power and was very much neutral leaning on both sides of the fence. She honestly believed there was a grey area of magic in between light and dark and that dark was not necessarily evil. But Albus Dumbledore had gone beyond evil, he had descended into monstrous levels now.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

And so it begins

Amelia Bones cast a sonorous on her throat and said the following in a clear voice "We are gathered here in this court room for the purposes of deciding the guilt or innocence of Grand wizard Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore. The charges are Line theft, the murder of Lady Lillian Potter nee evans, the murder of Lord James Charlus Potter followed by eight other murders and the darkest magic. "Bring in the defendant!" Harry shuddered and felt sick as the old headmaster was brought up to the dock with magic restraining cuffs.

"Harry, my boy, I didn't murder your parents!"

Amelia Bones cast a silencing charm "You will speak only to the court, you will address only the court and Minister Rufus, is this in anyway unclear!" the barmy old wizard shook his head and let a tear of self-pity slide down his wrinkled cheek.

"Very well" She nodded to WQC Vance who was ready for firing questions at the old murdering bastard.

"Albus Dumbledore, do you consent to the use of Veritaserum, just nod?"

Albus nodded and he tried to catch Harry's eyes. Harry just looked at Luna and she smiled brightly.

"The Auror Tonks will put nine drops on your tongue and we will then be ready to start the trial"

The Veritaserum was placed on Dumbledore tongue and he blinked twice as it took effect.

WQC Vance stood up and faced the court. "I ask only for an open mind and not for immediate judgement. You will all hear many things that are dreadful, horrid and wicked in the next hour that will sicken even the sternest of wizards and witches."

"I will start my supposition in the welsh village of Mold-on-the-wold where Ariana Dumbledore was murdered not by Gellert Grindelwald as we were led to believe but Ariana was murdered by her own brother. Ariana had a fatal heart condition and when she was buried in the graveyard, she had several contusions and bruising to her entire body which were caused by her own brother therefore her delicate heart gave out and thus began Albus Wulfric Percival Brian Dumbledore's path to darkness. I enter Exhibit A, a broken vase which contained the darkest magic, a horcrux"

The entire wizarding court and gallery shouted in anger and horror but Fudge who had suddenly decided to represent Dumbledore stood up and objected loudly. "This is preposterous, Albus has always fought on the side of light. That boy is lying!"

"Sit down Fudge, old fool!" Rufus bellowed "WQC Vance, continue please"

"Yes, Minister, Dumbledore then worked with Nicholas Flamel, the noted alchemist to produce the fabled "philosophers stone" as a means to immortality."

The wizarding court gasped.

Molly "Howler" Weasley stood up and screeched "Dumbledore is a leader for the light!"

"Silence in the gallery!" Rufus yelled "Anymore interruptions" He glared at Molly Weasley who sat down in a huff.

"Thank you minister, we have evidence to project to the court from a pensive, this is from the will reading of Lady Lillian Potter and Lord James Charlus Potter. They projected as spirits from their last will and testament to leave a legacy of love to their only child Lord Harrison James Potter."

A pensive was bought into the wizarding court. Harry swallowed and felt his eyes stinging from the tears. Luna hugged him and whispered "Be strong Harry, they loved you so much"

Harry wiped his eyes to watch the projection that had haunted him in his nightmares ever since the will reading at the bank.

An hour later in recess, a few wizards had hurriedly left the wizarding court and vomited from the horror of the truth. It could not be denied. Harry looked around himself in amazement and realised that he was believed. Many wizards who had not believed him because he was a child to them came right up to him and apologised for their lack of faith and promised him that they would always come to his side if called.

"That won't be necessary my lords and ladies, I want to withdraw from my education at Hogwarts and have applied to attend a muggle university and henceforth I will try to live in both worlds, I want peace and quiet. I was always someone's puppet now I just want to marry this lovely girl when I reach my majority, settle down and have a good life"

Molly Weasley was watching with narrowed eyes. Harry saw her looking at Luna like she was an obstacle and then it happened. Molly Weasley pulled out her wand and aimed at Luna muttering her first unforgivable.

A/N I always knew that Molly would go mental with staying at home all the time. It was only a matter of time really before Dumbledore had completely messed with her mind.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Explanations and expectations

A/N one of my reviewers has requested a flashback as to how the Dursleys meet and give a new impression to the trustworthy Weasleys and so here it is.

 _Flashback: Arthur, Fred, George and Ginny apparated to the quiet cul-de-sac of privet drive "Right, everyone, remember your 'notice me not charm' don't want to alarm the muggles, do we?"_

" _Are we going to rescue Harry?" Ginny asked alarmed by the subterfuge and secrecy._

" _Yes Ginny, we already suspected that the Dursley's were abusing Harry for a long long time and Dumbledore won't remove Harry from his abusive Relatives so we have to do it ourselves."_

" _Oh, harry!"_

" _Quiet Ginny!" Fred said disgusted with her fangirl obsessive behaviour._

 _They walked up to the door and knocked, they received no answer so they proceeded to the back garden._

" _Mr Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, what are you all doing here?"_

" _Rescuing you and taking you back to Grimauld Place, why else?"_

" _Guys, good intentions aside, I don't need your help, things have been fine here" Harry sniped "Harry, dear, who is it?"_

" _It's the family I stayed with during the fourth year, aunt petunia" Petunia was not as horrible and nasty as Ronald had made out and Ginny was shocked to find the friendliest muggle on earth inviting her family in for tea."_

" _Okay so what has Ronald been telling my favourite Weasley's?"_

" _He told us that your relatives had locked you up again, the information came from Dumbledore. Ron was horrified and has been begging us to come and get you"_

 _Harry sneered. "My so-called best friend who's been taking bribes since he started at Hogwarts to be my best friend, that Ron?" Arthur Weasley and Ginny Weasley looked horrified, Fred and George did not look surprised and Harry sat down on the sofa to start a long and detailed explanation._

" _Aunt petunia, would you care to enlighten the Weasley's on the hate and compulsion charms?"_

" _Yes, Harry I would."_

" _You see, on that fateful night of Halloween 1981 when Dumbledore left Baby Harry on my doorstep with letter…"_

The Weasley's felt thoroughly sick and bereft thinking that they had been a party to child abuse after Petunia Dursley finished her long terrible story.

"So, you picked up Harry straight away and bought him in, Vernon placed the vase on the mantelpiece which was a container of a piece of Dumbledore's soul. It also compelled you to start hating Baby Harry." Arthur said as he wiped a tear away from his cheek.

Fred ran out to the back garden and was physically sick. George his twin rubbed his back. "I just can't believe it Gred, the old whiskered wanker has been manipulating all of us. But what if" Fred covered his mouth "Mum, she has been acting strange since the end of fourth year." George nodded and looked at Fred. They said it together "Imperius"

"Are you guys okay?" Ginny asked

"Ginny, how have you felt since you left the burrow?"

"Fine why?"


	24. Chapter 24

Rant!

A/N I REALLY hate people who assume I don't like Dumbledore or the Weasley's I am putting this in as a warning to those who log in as guests. But I hate and loathe child abusers more. Dumbledore left Harry at the Dursley's year after year only to rescue him in the summer holidays so that harry would look up to him as his saviour "Here you go Harry I will raise you as a favourite grandson, I only ask one thing, Go and stand in front of Voldemort so he can kill his own Horcrux!" Surely someone like Professor Mcgonagall should have seen that he was being starved or Mrs Weasley who kept feeding Harry where his own guardians "abused" him. If the Guests who are cowards by the way can give me any reasonable excuse for child abuse for which there isn't I am including you too.


	25. Chapter 25

Author Note

I am really sorry for not updating and keeping up with this Harry Potter Fanfiction but I am really depressed and worried. I have been seeing a counsellor/psychologist and although it is helping. I need to come away from Fanfiction for a little while and start a Journal blog that will help heal me. I have just found out my father whom I have not spoken to in four years has cancer/Leukemia a type of blood cancer and to make it worse. My stepmother has said that she hopes "Derek's two bitches" meaning me and my sister "are happy because he has this horrible blood cancer"

Do I sound happy, my head is all kinds of screwed up because would she "allow us" to see him or allow him to see us to bury the hatchet. No probably not. I won't know what to do rather I won't know what to say until my own head is sorted out. My heart is hurting and every five minutes I want to burst into tears. I can't trust him either because he has lied to me in the past.

What to do?


	26. Chapter 26

A/N Although I have felt unable to write a single word since the dreadful news. I felt today would be a good day to write. My father, stubborn and proud did not suffer and went peacefully in his sleep. His ashes were bought down to Eastbourne by my sister and I was able to say my goodbyes here at the crematorium and lay flowers. I also braved the shave to raise money for macmillan cancer support. I feel a bit better for having done this. I am now scalp-bald but the barbers assured me that my hair would grow back in 5-6 months.

Now on with the conclusion….

Unforgivable

Harry opened his eyes to find Luna sleeping with her head rested on the blanket that covered him. "Luna" he whispered as he gently shook her. "Dirigable plums!" Luna shouted as she sat up bleary-eyed. Harry smirked and Luna clipped him round the ears. "Don't cheek me, Harry James Potter!"

"Why am I in St Mungo's curse ward?"

Luna wiped her tears "Molly Weasley used an unforgivable, The Cruciatus curse! " she seethed "You used yourself as a shield to stop it hitting me!"

"Hermione called it 'my saving-people-thing', I guess she cottoned on to that in my second year."

"Ah, Mr Potter, your fiancé has been very worried about you, young man" The healer said chuckling "How are you feeling"

"Like I have been run over by a thousand stampeding Hippogriffs" Harry murmured bluntly. They all heard a commotion in the outer corridor. "Harry is my godson and you have no right to keep me from him, you little upstart, currently you have no antidote to the cruciatus curse and I do. I read all of Lily potter's potions research and Harry's mother was the best in potions only second to myself."

"I know him!" Harry had pulled himself out of bed and walked on crutches still shaking from the after-effects, he pushed open the swinging door "Let my Godfather pass or have you suddenly forgotten how much help he has provided in the way of antidotes." Harry sneered at the young snobby wizard "Godfather, Chief Healer Smythe is most anxious to meet you."

Harry collapsed then no longer able to stand of his own violition due to extreme pain. He had broken his leg in two places on the floor as the unforgivable hit him violently. "Harry!"

Severus flicked his wand at Harry and swiftly transferred him back to the bed with a levitating charm. "Ms Lovegood, inside my overcoat is two vials, a painkilling potion and the antidote to the cruciatus. Give him the antidote first and then the pain potion."

"Yes, professor" Luna tipped the antidote down his throat first.

The shaking ceased altogether and then Luna gave him the pain potion giving Harry immediate relief from the muscle spasms. "Sevrus" Harry mumbled as he drifted off to sleep.

"Ms Lovegood. He will sleep now, could you owl the Dursley's and let them know that all is well?"

"Yes, sir" Luna left for the owlery in the Hospital and Severus brushed aside Harry's hair to look at the scar. It was healing nicely and Harry had submitted a full examination of his so-called curse scar. "Damn you to Hell, Dumbledore, you murdered my lovely lily and took away this boy's mother for nothing!"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Sirius Black, the Will reading

Seventeen people were at the reading of Sirius' last will and testament. Lord Harry Potter, his betrothed Lady Luna Lovegood, Severus Tobias Prince-Snape, Potions master at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, His betrothed Lady Hermione Granger, Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and Lord Lucius Malfoy, their son and heir Draconis Malfoy, the noble house of Weasley (the trustworthy ones). Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks and their daughter and heir, Nymphadora Mary Tonks.

To avoid confusion and bitterness over who was left what, the wizards and witches were all made to swear an oath on their magic that they would accept whatever had been left to them in the will.

The Malfoy family entered the room first and Narcissa bowed to Harry as she entered so that he knew that the Malfoy family acknowledged him as their liege lord and head of house.

"Godfather Severus, what do I do now?" he whispered

"You take the Ladies' hand and kiss the back of it" He admonished gently.

"Right-y-o" Harry being nervous offered to take her hand and he placed a gentle awkward kiss on the back of her dainty manicured hand, Narcissa chuckled and kissed the boy's forehead "Don't worry, Harry, all this etiquette takes some getting used to, does it not?"

"I agree, Lady Narcissa" He gulped and blushed profusely

"Oh, you are a sweetheart, shall we?" Narcissa grinned as Harry offered his elbow. "Go ahead, my dear, Lord Potter, I am sure by now that you are aware of the circumstances that lead to your placement with the muggles?"

"Yes, Lord Malfoy, it was that murdering sycophant Dumbledore and that is being polite."

"I would like to invite you and your fiancé for tea and cakes at our Wiltshire manor, Lord Potter, perhaps clear the air and a few misconceptions you may have had about the noble house of Malfoy."

"I…uh….am delighted, Lord Malfoy"

"Good, shall we enter the room then, my dear" Narcissa kissed Harry's cheek again and smiled when he blushed.

Grip-hook, the goblin who had read out the potter's will, bowed his head as the young lord entered the room and the guards closed the doors. "Now before we begin, would anyone like water, tea or coffee?"

"Yes, Teller Grip-hook, some water would be welcomed, Grip-hook waved his hand and a crystal jug appeared with water and several glasses.

"This is the reading of the last will and testament of one Sirius Orion Black. I, Sirius Orion Black being sound of mind and body do hereby declare my cousin Andromeda Tonks nee Black reinstated to the Ancient and Noble house of Black, therein she will be afforded all the rights and titles, assets and monies indebted to her. Andromeda, I leave you the title of Lady Andromeda Tonks, this title will pass to your daughter when you enter the summer-lands on death. Ted Tonks, I leave you 50,000 Galleons and the title and deeds to a large house in Wiltshire, Amesbury, it is fully warded, it may need some TLC but as a powerful wizard, I am sure you can handle this."


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Will reading continued….

"My cousin, Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black and her Lord husband Lucius Abraxas Malfoy followed by their son and Heir Draconis Lucius Malfoy, I leave to you my love and respect and the deeds to Black Manor plus 50.000 galleons and my portrait so that your son may come to me whenever he needs my advice. "

Narcissa wiped at the tears with a dainty hand and whispered "Thank you, cousin, I will always remember you"

"Does anyone stand proxy for Bellatrix Lestrange"

No one spoke.

"Does anyone stand proxy for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?"

No one spoke.

"To Lord Prince Severus Tobias Snape and Lady Hermione Granger, I leave my love and respect plus the deeds to Prince Manor and 100.000 galleons when you finally marry each other. I am sorry that I was awful to you Severus, we were friends once in our first year along with James. I think Dumbledore caused our separation as friends with the Imperious. I had no idea how twisted he was until he tried to turn me against you utterly. But I managed to break through the curse and he threatened your life if I didn't stay away from my godson. I also give you the title of steward of the house of black and loco parentis to help guide Harry towards his Majority. To guide him in adulthood and help him manage his affairs. Please see past the face of James Potter and see Harry for what he is. A remarkable young man."

"Oh Sirius!" Hermione was tearful and completely moved by his generosity. Harry walked round the table to hug his first best friend and they comforted each other. Severus was speechless, he knew his family manor had been sold but he was stunned by Sirius' last prank only this wasn't a prank this was real. Grip-hook passed the deeds over and Severus took them then unrolled the parchment.

"It's true, the crafty bugger knew my mother had been disowned by the noble house of prince. But Sirius had tried to give me the deeds two days before he fell through the veil and he changed his will to give me back my family home! Oh Sirius. This has to be your best-ever prank." Hermione's mouth dropped open as she saw her betrothed grin openly and truly for the first time.

"To the trustworthy Weasleys who have truly looked after my godson and given him the love and the family he craves. I leave a large three bedroomed home in the village of Godrics Hollow so Harry can visit his ancestral home and lay flowers at his parents grave. I also leave you 20.000 Galleons to fix it up anyway you see fit."

"To Molly Weasley nee Prewett and Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave you nothing but my utter disgust in the way you have sought glory fame and wealth through Harry's moniker 'the boy who lived' there was no horcrux apart from that which Albus Dumbledore created. I hereby instruct my steward to strike you out as Allies from the house of black. Severus, old chap, these are my wishes. Please make sure they are abided and followed through."

"With pleasure, my lord black." Severus gave a fist pump.

"Last but not least to my loving godson and his betrothed whoever the lucky lady may be. I leave you the remaining wealth and my villa in Spain, the cottage in Scotland and my shares in the Daily prophet and shares in the English Quidditch team. As to money matters. I leave you Galleons and some advice. Ask your new wizarding guardian to help you invest. Get married soon, enjoy yourself, have fun and most of all don't forget to live, do not mourn me. I was delighted and overjoyed to have the son of my pseudo brother in my life. Even if it was for a short time. Remember me as the fun-loving prankster I once was. I will always love you Prongslet. I don't expect to see you in the Summer-lands until you are white-haired and surrounded by grand-children and great-grandchildren."

"Goodbye, Sirius, I love you too" Harry smiled with happy tears.

"All the transfers have taken place according to the last wishes of Lord Sirius Orion Black"

"Good Lords, ladies, family and friends, I wish you to join me in commemorating the life of my godfather the late Sirius Black at the three broomsticks in Hogsmeade. I have laid on a Buffet and Champagne to raise a glass in his honour."

A/N

Next Chapter Flashback to Molly Weasley's Deception and eventual arrest. Her family is left devastated by this betrayal.

Chapter 30

 _Flashback "Moody, you make sure my wife can't apparate, take the back door to the burrow."_

" _Kingsley and Bill, you are with me and you will incapacitate her with ropes."_

" _Okay, laddies, one two three!" The four crashed into the burrow._

" _The magic dampening wards are up!" Arthur heard his wife screech "Arthur, what are you doing!?"_

" _Molly Weasley, you are under arrest for line theft and the use of the torture curse and the use of Amortentia. An illegal love potion!"_

" _Arthur, I don't know what you are talking about!" Molly screeched as she struggled to free herself from the ropes. Arthur let a tear slip down his cheek._

" _Our whole marriage was a lie, Molly Prewett."_

" _No, Arthur, you are under the imperious."_

" _I have never been clearer in my own mind than now, I thought you cared genuinely for Harry when he stayed with us during those two weeks every summer but I started to piece together how you dosed our youngest daughter with the love potions keyed towards Harry." He turned to Kingsley "Give her the veritaserum" Kingsley put five drops of the truth potion on her tongue and held her mouth closed_

" _You will answer the next questions I have for you"_

" _Did you know it was Harry on the platform?"_

 _Molly answered "Yes!"_

" _Who set up the fateful meeting at Platform 9 and ¾ between yourself, Ronald and Harry?"_

" _Dumbledore"_

" _Did you know he would come into a fortune when he reached the age of majority?"_

" _Yes, Dumbledore was going to share it between the Weasley Clan and himself when Harry died after facing Voldemort."_

" _Did you sign a marriage contract for Harry with Dumbledore?"_

" _Yes, he was going to rip it up when Harry died"_

" _Did you take Money from Harry's trust vault along with Ronald and Dumbledore?"_

" _Yes!"_

" _Arthur, the truth serum is wearing off!" Kingsley said harshly._

" _I know" Arthur wept as he put his head in his hands._

" _How does it feel, Arthur Weasley, to know that our whole family is based on a lie? I dosed you with love potions and every time you started to think for yourself, I just dosed you over and over for 20 years" Molly laughed darkly_

" _My fellow Wizards, take her to a ministry holding cell before I strangle the bitch!"_

 _Kingsley did as Arthur Weasley asked and Moody clapped Arthur on the back "I'm sorry, Arthur"_

" _Don't do that, Moody, don't pity me, I'm glad Ginny wasn't here to see her own mother taken away."_

" _I'll wait for you outside, Lad" Arthur nodded barely holding it together. As soon as the door closed. Arthur let out a howl of pain and broke down in his armchair. He stayed like that all night until he fell into a restless sleep._


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 30b

"Harry!" Petunia cried out as he got of the car. "It's feels so good to be home!" Harry said as his aunt wrapped her arms around him. "We have been visited by all manner of reporters, I had to tell them to not pester you. The Daily Prophet want an exclusive interview."

"I'm not interested, Auntie, they reported nothing but lies about me last year."

"At least, think about it Harry, this could get them off your back for good."

"Okay, I'll think about it, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"Did we get any replies from my chosen universities?"

"Oxford, Cambridge, Leeds, Bradford"

"Oh yeah, interesting." Harry smirked

"Life with you Harry is always more interesting" his aunt chuckled

"Let's have Luncheon, shall we?"

The next few hours were spent narrowing down the replies and the closest university to surrey which turned out to be Oxford University was chosen. Harry filled in the submission forms and Vernon had an errand to run so he posted off the rejections and the acceptance forms.

"Harry, Dumbledore won't escape from Azkaban Prison will he?" Dudley asked nervously

"I doubt it, cousin, they have magic dampening wards all the way round the prison and human guards now, not those awful dementors."

"I hope so, for your sake cousin, I'm going to go for a run in the park, want to join me, Harry?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Don't go too far Harry, Dudley, Severus is coming to tutor Harry in Chemistry and Physics, it is preparation for his degree course."

"He's agreed!"

"Yes, he did agree and I expect you to apply yourself young man" Petunia narrowed her eyes with a smile on her lips. Harry gulped as they made their way towards the front door.

"Was she always this scary?"

"Yeah, be afraid, my man, be very afraid, this is the time to prove that you are more than Dumbledore's puppet on a string, it's time for you to be just Harry." Dudley smiled as he ran off

"Beat you to the Park!"

"In your dreams!" Harry shouted back as he ran after him.

Little did they know they were being watched by a very irate and enraged Ronald Bilious No-Name.

-Line break-

 _Flashback: "Mum" Molly Weasley was fussing over her youngest of her brood. "I get to meet the boy who lived and be his best pal, then he will marry Ginny and when he dies, we get our share" Molly fluffed up his hair and made his clothes look like hand-me-downs with a simple glamour charm. "Now my favourite boy, I want you to deliberately pull your corned beef sandwiches and then the spoilt brat will have no choice but to treat you!"_

" _Honestly, that boy has been brought up in the lap of luxury and his middle-class relatives treat him like their own son. But remember your manners and if that inbred Malfoy approaches Harry, drive him away immediately!"_

" _Will do mum." They had no idea they were heard by Percy Ignatius Weasley, the goody two shoes of the family but firmly on the side of the light and the good._

" _I have to tell Bill" Percy questioned his own motives and decided to do this for the good of one little boy who was going to be manipulated not just by Albus Dumbledore but by his own mother and brother._

 _Percy apparated to the Gringotts Foyer and asked for his brother immediately._

 _Bill was sent for and was shocked to see his fourth-year brother standing nervously in the foyer._

" _Percy, are you alright, you look as white as a ghost?"_

" _Bill, I have something to tell you…"_


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 31a

Bitter experiences

Dudley and Harry lay down on the grass panting with exhaustion. "Dud? I think we overdid the exercise"

"I agree, shall we head back?"

"Yeah, come on, we'll walk back slowly."

A shadow passed over them and Dudley saw a foot going into Harry's stomach. Harry curled into a ball as he threw up his lunch. "Harry!" Dudley cried out "Run Dudley!" Harry gasped out as violent blows rained down on him.

"Get off my cousin!" Dudley shouted as he jumped on the red-haired thug. "You ruined my life Potter!" Dudley kept a tight hold on Ron Weasley. "How did I ruin your life? you and your fucking mother planned with Dumbledore to let me sacrifice myself for the so-called greater good so you could get your hands on the potter inheritance!" Harry screamed back at him.

"We wanted your money so we wouldn't have to live with the shame of being a clan. My father is a blood traitor and a filthy stain of the noble house of Prewet."

"Are you fucking kidding me, your family, the twins and your father and Ginny and Bill, Charlie, Percy are some of the most loving and loyal people I have ever met!" Ron sneered at this

"You should be proud of them!" Harry shouted "Too right!" Dudley said backing Harry up fully and supportively.

"I am calling the Aurors! Stay away from me and give a message to your mother, if she ever is tempted to come near me again then I will use my voting seat and all my power to make sure she goes to Azkaban for life!" He grabbed Ron's shabby clothing by the collar and brought Ron nose to nose looking him in the eyes. "You have one chance, Ronald No-Name, turn around and walk the fuck away, do you understand me, you get no more chances. I won't ever forgive or forget this betrayal and your harming with love potions of your own sister who thankfully is free of your influence now!" Harry shoved the tall red-haired boy away and turned to Dudley. "Let's go home, cousin, my tutor is probably wondering where I am."

Ronald had his wand out and decided to use the cutting curse on his former best friend. "Sectusempra!" he yelled with hate in his voice. The deadly cutting spell hit Harry in the shoulder and Harry fell to the grass verge. Ron pointed his wand at Dudley and shouted "Obliviate!" Just like that, Severus Snape appeared with Moody and Mcgonagal.

"Harry!" he shouted as Ronald was bound in ropes and apparated. "Dudley, he's bleeding to death, we must stop the bleeding, here" Severus ripped his teachers robes and showed Dudley how to put pressure on the wound.

"Ah, time for some silly wand waving, Harry, hold on!" Minerva helped Dudley wrap the wound as Severus cast an ancient healing spell. Dudley was sobbing as he willed his cousin to live and vowed there and then to be kind to his cousin. At that moment Petunia felt her instincts go haywire like a warning system that told her that her nephew had been hurt badly. "Vernon, something's wrong!"

Petunia felt something drip from her nose and discovered it was her blood. "Petunia, lean your head forward my dear and hold this cloth to your nose!"

Severus apparated into the Dursley's living room with Dudley and Harry, he was exhausted by the amount of healing magic that had been used. Severus paced in a furious manner knowing his Godson had been hurt by that walking talking unintelligent dustbin. Moody apparated into the living area of the Dursley's and whispered something about a trial for Ron No-name.

"Good, may he receive the highest sentence possible for using the dark arts!"

"I think we may have to wait for Harry to recover for a little while, Petunia, why do you have a nose bleed?"

"I don't know"

"Her elemental magic went wild!" Vernon raged "As soon as she knew that Harry had been hurt"

"We warned you this could happen, Dursley, Petunia is connected to Harry by blood and she is a muggle-born like Lily was."

"We may have to hire tutors for Petunia as well. Are you up for the challenge of having a magical wife, Vernon?"

"Yes, I am"

"Are you prepared to swear a vow to support your wife in her new discovery of this magic!"

"Yes, I am"

"Minerva, will you be our binder?"

"Is this necessary, Severus?"

"Absolutely necessary"

"Vernon Dursley, take my wrist in yours" Vernon did as Severus asked and Minerva took out her wand. Two bright lines appeared as Minerva spoke the words

"Will you, Vernon Dursley, support your spouse in her discovery of elemental magic?"

"Yes, I so swear"

"And will you swear to be co-operative with the tutors who will come here to teach your spouse how to control her elemental magic?"

"Yes, I so swear"

"And will you support your spouse throughout her magical life until you die?"

"Yes, I so swear"

"The binding and vows are complete. Vernon Dursley, if you break this vow, you will die, if you harm your wife's emotional and physical wellbeing and disregard her choices. You will die."

"I understand this and accept responsibility for my actions that may harm my wife's magical core"

"Darling, you didn't have to do that, I believe in you" Petunia said as tears of happiness and regret poured down her face.

"We'll leave you two to discuss this amongst yourselves." Minerva said kindly.

"Let's go and check on Harry, Dudley" Minerva gently pulled Dudley away upstairs.

Dudley opened the door to see if his cousin was soundly asleep and heard soft snoring. He closed the door and put his finger to his lips to signal Minerva to be quiet. As he closed the door, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Do you want someone to talk to, Dudley, you look quite stressed out?" Minerva rubbed his arm soothing his frayed nerves.

"Can we go into the back garden?"

"Aye, let's do this quietly?"

They sat on the garden chairs chatting for over an hour and by the time the hour was up. Dudley felt so much better and looked like a young man without the weight of the world on his shoulders.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31b

Painful recovery

"Luna" Harry whispered in his sleep.

Somewhere at Hogwarts, Luna had felt the call of her betrothed and informed her head of house she had to leave.

"Luna, my brightest student, is something the matter?"

"It's Harry, I felt something was wrong two days ago and then I heard Harry's voice today quite clearly as if he needed me, please sir, I must go now."

"Of course, my dear, come back and complete your N.E.W.T revision and the practical in charms in two days."

Luna hurried to the headmistress office and asked to use the main port-key. All anti-apparition wards and port-key wards from the castle's security had been removed since Dumbledore's betrayal. And the wards were only placed there by Dumbledore himself to prevent Harry from leaving there if he had ever discovered the betrayal.

Luna arrived safely in Privet drive landing firmly on her feet and ran to the Dursley's house.

As soon as she went to knock on the door. Vernon opened it and ushered her in. "Luna, aren't you getting prepared for your N.E.W.T exams?"

"I heard Harry call for me, what happened?" Then Luna took a closer look at Mrs Dursley and realised there was something different. "Mrs Dursley, you have discovered your elemental magic! This is wonderful" She hugged the older woman. "All those years I resented my sister for having magic?" Luna gave her a strange look.

"Mrs Dursley, don't you know, Dumbledore placed a severe magic block on you all those years ago to fulfil the fake prophecy. I have always suspected that this would come full circle. I am quite happy for you despite all that Dumbledore has put your family through. It has never stopped this, your family magic from coming to you now."

"Thank you my dear, I suppose you want to know what's happened to Harry?"

"I felt him call to me"

"He was attacked by Ronald No-Name and the little weasel used a cutting curse when Harry turned his back on him!"

Luna rushed upstairs to Harry's bedroom "Harry!" Luna went to her betrothed straightaway as he blinked and rubbed his eyes. "Luna, I thought you were at Hogwarts!" Harry pulled her down to him as they kissed passionately. A strange glow came from Harry's room, a wonderful ethereal light. The young adults had consummated their bond permanently. The unworldly glow lasted for an hour and Luna was quite satisfied as she curled up to Harry's side in blissful happiness

"Oh, Harry, I regret I waited so long to do this."

Harry grinned and then winced as his shoulder started playing up. "Harry, we shouldn't have done that if you were in pain."

"Probably not but my godfather told me I should take the bad with the good" he smiled with that lopsided grin.

There was a knock at the door "Harry, dear, I don't want to disturb you but could you remember to put up the silencing charm next time?" Harry turned beetroot red as he hid his face in the pillow. "Thank you, Mrs Dursley, we will remember."

"That has to be the most embarrassing thing. I think we should buy a large two bed detached house in Magnolia Crescent."

Luna's eyes opened widely "You've gone and bought a house already?"

"The deeds are downstairs in my work-desk." Harry smiled "I wanted you and your father protected by the Fidelius wards with my Aunt as the secret Keeper"

"Harry, that's brilliant quick thinking!"

"You're okay with that?"

"Harry, what is my father going to do about his premises and the Quibbler?"

"There are retail outlets in Camden Town, North London, a train ride away. I want your father and my soon to be Father in law safe from Dumbledore in case he does escape."

"Harry, you wouldn't be saying that unless you suspect he is going to escape."

"I think he will, Luna"

"He'll have to climb over my dead body to get to you, Neville's, Draco's, Ginny's, Severus' and Hermione's bodies. I will not let him kill you not now you have proved that the prophecy is a fake."

"I know" Harry pulled in a deep breath.

"Let's sleep for a while Harry" Luna said as her eyes fluttered closed. Harry took Luna's advice and closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32a

Off to Oxford University

Harry heard a knocking at his bedroom door. "Harry, it's time to get up now" Petunia called softly through the door.

"Just a while longer Aunt?" Harry pulled the covers back over his head

"No, darling, come on, you need a good breakfast before your first day at Oxford."

Harry's nose wrinkled with the smell of Bacon and Eggs. Petunia came in with a hot cup of coffee and put it on Harry's bedside table. "Did you sleep well?" Petunia asked as she ran her fingers through Harry's longer hair then she stood up. "Your former professor cooked up a storm in my kitchen and by the way, Draco and Ginny are here too."

That made Harry sit up straight.

"As in together?!"

"No, Harry, I think Ginny sees him as a surrogate big brother"

"Phew, I though I would have to threaten him then"

"Was he that bad at Hogwarts?"

"I wouldn't say bad, up himself a bit and a very large ego that was shattered when I refused his hand in friendship."

"Right, I understand now. Out of bed young man and have a shower for goodness sake."

"Aunty…."

"Yes, Harry" Harry practiced this speech for when his Aunt finally accepted that she had a magical nephew.

"I want to say thanks for accepting that I am a part of both worlds" Petunia swallowed the lump in her throat as her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"You are welcome, Harry"

-Line Break-

As Harry walked downstairs, his cousin shouted catch and threw him a blue shiny package as Ginny and Draco cheered.

Harry's mouth flew open and his fiancé shouted "Harry, Flies!" then Harry's mouth closed as he glared playfully at his betrothed.

"Open it then" Dudley said excitedly.

Harry did as he was told and was shocked to find a basket of goodies for his first foray into the academic muggle university.

"I spotted your organised bucket list and thought how to include useful gifts from everyone. There are £200 worth of vouchers from Mum and Dad for your summer activities. And you'll like this…. A Formula One Driving experience with Niki Lauder at Silverstone." Harry narrowed his eyes "You are sneaky, Cousin"

Harry sat down and looked through the package of goodies. "Hey, what's with the cookery book. I know how to cook, Dudley" Dudley put his hands up shrugging. "It's so you won't starve yourself at Oxford, students tend to neglect themselves, the other one is a self-help therapy book"

Harry sat down at the table with a thump feeling defeated. "Harry, I treated you badly, it might have been because of that Horcrux but bullying and verbal abuse leaves invisible scars on the soul. So please accept this book as a token of my appreciation for the forgiveness you have shown me."

Harry stood and gave his cousin a hug. "Thanks Dudley"

"Shall I take you through the rest of the goodies?" Harry nodded

"These are from Severus and Hermione. It is a survival guide and Thermal gloves, hat and scarf."

Luna took a beautiful tissue wrapped package out of her backpack and grinned as she handed it to Harry.

"This is a homemade patchwork quilt with Griffins, Stags and Snakes"

"Luna, it is quite beautiful, I don't quite know what to say. It's a symbol of what could have been. You know the sorting hat wanted to put me in Slytherin."

Severus was behind Harry and spoke "Yes, Harry, it's a reminder that you did have true friends in Slytherin despite the old fool's manipulations"

"Professor! When did you get back?"

"A while ago, Harry, I think he wanted to see your reaction to your gifts" Draco said as he patted Harry's back.

"Harry, you don't have to address me as your professor anymore, I have taught you everything I needed to teach you about being part of both worlds. You are ready for a world of experiences now and I am glad of it for your sake."

"I am glad I can finally be myself and follow my dreams of opening an apothecary."

Harry smiled softly.

"How is Hermione doing in her eighth and final year?" Severus smiled at the thought

"She is happily completing her potions mastery under Professor Slughorn."

"Some-how I always knew she would graduate early, it wasn't unexpected"

"Yes, I cringe in horror when I think of the young Mr Weasley using Hermione's intelligence in school to get ahead all these years."

"Miss Granger is far too intelligent to sully her self-worth by marrying that little weasel!" Petunia said as she bought out a fresh pot of coffee and a plate of hot croissants.

"I quite agree, Petunia" Severus said thoughtfully "Well, what are you waiting for, tuck in everybody?"


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 32b

Dreaming Spires

A/N I have noticed a few guest reviews that say. "There is no excuse for child abuse!" I agree that there are no excuses for such disgusting vile behaviour towards children who are the innocents of this world. I am shocked they would think I am making excuses. 1. I was sexually abused at the age of nine. 2. This story is about how manipulative Dumbledore was and I firmly believe that the Dursley's were put under a compulsion charm to make Harry see Dumbledore as his saviour once every summer. JK Rowling was guilty of not mentioning this in her seven books.

-Now on with the chapter-

"Luna, are you finished with the last box?" Harry shifted the box under his other arm and waited patiently.

"Yes, Harry, I am bringing some of your favourite books too."

She walked down the stairs with a box of binders and books. "I thought you might like your Stephen King Novels and JRR Tolkien Trilogy"

A Horn beeped out-side and Severus Snape offered to carry the heavy boxes. "You say your goodbyes to your Aunt, Harry and I'll put this in Vernon's Car." Harry smiled widely and Luna followed Severus out to the car

Petunia, Dudley, Draco and Ginny were all waiting patiently in the living area.

"Aunt, these last few months have been eye openers and I don't think I would have gotten through it without your support and love. I finally feel that this is home to me." Petunia grabbed Harry in a hug as she wept "For me too, Harry, thank you for staying with us and giving me back my magic in the garden. I have truly missed having green fingers and planting." Draco stepped forward and held out his hand. "Hello, I am Draco Malfoy, pleased to meet you, Cousin"

Harry grinned "Good day, Cousin, I am Heir Harrison Potter-Black. Please write if you have need or want to talk"

"I will, Harry"

Ginny stepped forward and wiped away the tears. "I feel like I have displayed the most disgusting fangirl behaviour over the past few years and I shall deem to remain a true friend to you and Luna, Harry."

Harry hugged her "I just want to say thank you, Ginny and if you ever want to pursue that career in Quidditch, I will be your sponsor. Do you accept, Ginny Weasley?"

"I accept, Heir Potter-Black"

Petunia retrieved her surprise for Harry. "I saw this in the shop and thought you might like an upgrade on your mobile phone. Harry unwrapped it and gasped "Petunia, this phone must have cost you a fortune!"

"It did but it is worth it Harry. Call me when you have settled in and let me know if you need any pin money."


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 33a

Dreaming Spires continued

After one last hug from Petunia, Harry smiled, finally at peace with his decision to re-join the muggle population and his wise decision to go to a muggle university. Petunia, Dudley, Severus, Draco and Ginny waved at Harry as he got into the car beside Luna and fastened his seat-belt.

"Are you ready, Harry?" Harry nodded at Vernon and he drove out of Privet Drive onto the main road. The trip from Surrey to Oxford did not take long but to make the trip seem shorter, his uncle turned on the car radio tuning into BBC Radio Surrey. David Bowie's Star-man was playing on the radio and Harry sang along to the melody. "Who's this, Harry?"

"He's a rock veteran called David Bowie, he often sings about other life-forms being on other planets and throughout the universe. He is rather out of this world himself. I still think 'Heroes' is my favourite song. It's about the Berlin Wall" Harry explained

"You'll have to introduce me to lots of muggle artists, I really think there are advantages to living in the muggle world"

Vernon nodded "I agree, Miss Lovegood, I…I am so sorry that I gave you such a bad impression of me when we first met. The H…Horcrux made me a nasty man to deal with. If it hadn't been for you, miss love-good, we might never have gained a close relationship with Harry and he might never have broken free of Dumbledore's sphere of influence!"

"Ah, but I did say that there was more to your hating Harry than just your inability to accept him as a wizard. Don't beat yourself up too much Mr Dursley, it has come full circle for Harry and yourself now. And that is for the greater good."

"Uncle, I know we haven't spoken much over the past few weeks. But Luna is right, when I forgave you, I meant it, this is a fresh new start and there will be no more looking backwards to the past, I am only going forward. My other godfather taught me that. Even though Dumbledore was evil, he did teach me the value of forgiveness and that was the basis of my choice."

"Hmmm, I wonder when he got warped by the power and greed?" Luna asked Harry.

"Thank you, HHHHHarry, you are most forgiving"

"Vernon, if you go all mushy on me, I will hex you!" Vernon roared with laughter at his nephew's satire sense of humour and then he spotted a motorway services station. "Do either of you want a latte or herbal tea?"

"Some Tea wouldn't go a-miss, Uncle Vernon. I'm buying"

The three occupants of the car driving towards Oxford were looking out on the river on the Dartford crossing motorway services.

Thirty minutes later, after a pit-stop Vernon was driving almost past the limit on the M25 to get his nephew to Oxford. They pulled up to the main building and were met by Professor Hargreaves in the corridor of the main campus. "Hello, are you…Harrison James Potter?"

"Yes, you must be Professor Hargreaves." Harry shook the man's hand. "Pleased to meet you, Mr Potter, I take it this is your guardian, your uncle and you are…?" Luna answered "His betrothed, professor"

"Yes, well, I will show you to your studio apartment, Mr Potter and here is your fresher's pack which has a map and a Key-card to your apartment. Would you like to get your luggage and boxes out of the car and follow me to the apartment block?"

"So, Mr Potter, I understand you did an A-level in the sciences, chemistry, physics and biology. It says here you also studied applied Mathematics at a degree level….at a private boarding school in Scotland! That must have cost you a small fortune!"

"Not really, my parents were wealthy and left me quite a substantial inheritance. And I have an accountant who looks after any investments. He is really good at looking after my best interests and I trust him."

"Of course, it's only right you should trust him, I may have heard of him, what's his name?"

"His name is Severus Snape. Steward of the House of Black and Potter families." Professor Hargreaves stopped in his tracks. "Severus!"

That made Luna quite wary "Harry trusts him, that's all you need to know, professor."

"I know Severus, he came to a physics conference presented by Sir Stephen Hawking." The professor smiled "Can you let him know he is welcome here. I've missed our chats." Luna relaxed then "Of course, professor, now let's go and see Harry's apartment."

Hargreaves showed Harry a studio apartment that was quite spacious. A small kitchen area, a shower room and a water closet. A cosy living area with a desk and chair for his studying and a fold-up divan double bed. "Wow, I love it, how would you feel if I paid two years of tuition fees up front, Professor"

"That's wonderful, Mr Potter, wouldn't you like to see the sports hall first?"

"No, I'm sure I can find it, Professor"

"No, really, Mr Potter, I would feel better if I gave you a tour of the excellent facilities we have here."

"Okay, but first we sort out the legalities and the counter-signing, Cheque or Card?"

"Card, if it would be okay, Mr Potter"

"Let's go to your office, oh I have my passport and Provisional Licence as I.D, would that suffice?"

A quarter of an hour later, Heir to the House of Black and Heir to the House of Potter was a fully enrolled student at Oxford University. Professor Hargreaves noticed that Harrison James Potter wore two rings with the insignia of his families and that the card belonged to a strangely-named bank.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 33b

Settling in and shocks

Luna and Harry had spent the night cuddling getting a good night's sleep to make sure Harry was well rested for his first day of classes and lectures. "Luna, it's 8am and you have to be back at Hogwarts soon" Luna opened one eye and sneaked a peak at her boyfriend's muscled and toned body. "Can't we just stay in bed?"

"Nope!" Harry grabbed her foot to tickle it, as she howled with laughter, Harry smiled making sure she properly woke up. "Alright, I'm up, Harry!" she laughed "Good, you want a shower before you head off and some toast?" he asked as he pulled on his dressing gown.

"Yes! I'm hungry" Harry kissed his betrothed before smacking her behind and sending her off to the shower room with a red face.

A short while later, Luna looked refreshed and ready to return to her apprenticeship at Hogwarts. "Owl me if you need anything" Luna said as they walked to the apparition point just outside Oxford grounds. Harry snogged her once more and let her go. Some of the male students saw the attractive blonde and the young man snog and wolf-whistled until Harry glared at them. If looks could kill, they would be dead on the spot.

Harry spotted no else around and signalled to Luna that it was safe so she turned on her heel and silently apparated.

He walked back to his apartment and spotted a Prefect. "Hi, I'm harry, could you show me to the sports hall please?"

"Yeah, sure, new here?"

"Is it that Obvious?"

"Well, first, Intros, I'm Tom" All the colour drained from Harry's face "Hey, buddy, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, a real sense of De-ja-Vu there" Harry said embarrassed "With my name?" Tom asked.

"Sorry, it doesn't matter, is there a swimming pool at the sports hall?"

"Yeah, sure and running track and a fully stocked Gym, it doesn't get much better than that, actually it does, there is a climbing wall with ropes and instructors. Sorry, I just noticed your insignia rings. Are you from a clan?"

"No, my parents were murdered when I was 15 months old and this is their crest."

"Oh, man" Tom stuttered feeling mortified "I'm sorry, I didn't know, please forgive my ignorance?"

"Tom, it's okay, I barely knew them and the man that did murder them is in prison. Don't pity me, my friends from the boarding school are my family and my mother's sister raised me from when I was a baby. I was very much brought up as another one of their children."

"Anyway, here we are, the swimming pool is through those doors and the showers and changing rooms are over here."

"Thanks, Tom, I mean it" Harry got changed into his swimwear and showered quickly. There were a few young men and women doing their work-outs in the gym but they all stared at Harry and started whispering furiously when they saw scars that criss-crossed on his back. Harry glared at them making them shut up quickly and dived in the pool doing 5 lengths to get himself started. He relaxed when he saw everyone had left the pool and the Gym. But his nerves were on edge when he heard the one voice and saw the one person he never imagined but had nightmares about appeared in front of him.

"Harry, my boy" Dumbledore had a murderous glint in his eye but pulled out his wand pointing it at Harry!

A/N That was an evil cliffie, I am so cruel, (evil laugh)


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 34a

Fight back!

"I suggest you leave here right away, you took my family away from me and the only thing stopping me from killing you is the fact that I can't kill some-one in cold blood like you did with my mother and father" Harry shouted "You did teach me about the choice between right and easy, between compassion and being cold of heart. My choice was to walk away and live in the muggle world. My only destiny now is to live!" Harry ground out as he walked towards the old barmy wizard. "You are missing your wand, Harry" Dumbledore observed

"Things aren't always what they seem, Dumb-ass-dore!" Harry procured his wand with a flick of his hand.

"No, they are not, Harry, come back to Hogwarts, you know that you belong there" Albus' eyes twinkled annoyingly.

"You know when I first came to Hogwarts, I felt like I belonged but as the years went by and my godfather died probably because of you. That's when I stopped being a sheep and blindly trusting you. Things just kept getting worse and every year I was thrown into a life or death situation. That was all your doing, your manipulations will have to stop when you die anyway." Harry called for the one person he knew he could rely on "Dobby" The jubilant house elf appeared with a pop and bowed to his Lord. "Yes, Harry potter, what can Dobby be doing for you, today?"

"Dobby, I want you to take this barmy old murdering son-of-a-bitch back to his cell in Azkaban before I reach my limit of forgiveness and compassion!"

"Oh, Harry, do you honestly think I will go quietly?" Albus chuckled darkly. Harry sneered "Of course you wouldn't but I have something to give you before Dobby takes you to where you will spend the rest of your mortal life. You see, my dearest friend Hermione has been doing some research for me. We found some of the founder's objects that you used as soul containers." Harry used a wandless charm to summon a red velvet sack from the bench beside the pool as he tossed out the pieces of the vase, the Hufflepuff goblet, the ring of slytherin, the locket of slytherin, the raven-claw diadem the diary that he had destroyed in his second year. Dumbledore lost control of his magic and the windows smashed in the Gymnasium showering Harry in glass. "Master, no!" Dobby created a quick shield around Harry and used his own elf magic to send the barmy former headmaster flying into the tiles breaking his nose and causing damage to the pool walls. "Dobby, take him while he is unconscious and Dobby" Dobby turned back to his liege lord "Yes, Harry Potter" Harry smiled "Thank you, my friend!"

"You is being welcome, harry potter, sir"

Before Harry left, he repaired the gym wall and the glass of the gymnasium. Harry wanted to know where the security guard was and came across his office where he revived the confused man and made sure he got to the gym's doctor "Harry, what happened in there?" Tom rushed over to the young raven-haired man with worry in his eyes.

"My parent's murderer showed up at the gym and I broke his nose!"

"Woah, where was the security guard?" Tom asked with concern clearly in his voice "Knocked out in his office, I just got him to the gym's resident doctor." Harry sat down with a defeated thump. "What about you, the glass cut your forehead, you are lucky it didn't go into your eyes. I think that you could do with a trip to first aid as well"

"Tom, I'm fine" Tom silenced him with a look "Don't give me that crap, Harry, now come on, up you get and follow me!"

Harry's cut was sutured and when Tom spotted the old scar under his bangs, he gasped. "That looks like a nasty accident there. Do you want to talk about it?"

"Back at my apartment, it's a long story and will be quite unbelievable"

"I have to call my Aunt and Uncle, do you mind waiting outside, Tom?"

"No, but I would like to hear this story?"


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 34b

Harry explains

Harry got Tom a cup of coffee from his small kitchenette and sat down on his sofa to begin the edited version of his childhood. "I will start with how I ended up at my aunt and uncle's that night in 1981 Halloween. I was fifteen months old and the murdering bastard left me there like a bottle of milk. It was Halloween and very cold that October. Anything could have happened to me! my former nutcase of a headmaster blackmailed my aunt and uncle into taking me in and asked them to mistreat me because he wrongly believed I was the child mentioned in a prophecy by a psychic. My school wasn't just a boarding school for gifted youngsters but for children with autism as well." Tom nodded as he took in the implications. "Anyway, here's where it get's interesting. My auntie sat me down last year after a terrible year at this school and said she was being blackmailed by the interfering manipulative git, she said she was terrified for me if I went back to the school that is frankly run by a mega-lo-maniac and she apparently had set up a trust fund for me to attend this University if I chose it. I would have had a full ride at Cambridge, Leeds, Bradford in sciences and humanities. But I chose Oxford because I didn't want to be too far away from Surrey and my family, they raised me after my parents were murdered and I owe them for being dumped on their doorstep and not being given a say in the matter."

"Harry, may I call you Harry? it sounds like they were put under a lot of pressure and you weren't given a choice. What kind of monster leaves a toddler, hell, a baby on the doorstep? Only a person with no moral centre would do that to a baby."

"Yeah I know" Harry was silent and thoughtful as Tom thanked him for his coffee and let himself out. Before he left, Tom put down a card with a therapist's number. "This is my counsellor's number, I think you probably need a few sessions to work through some anxiety issues. I will pay for the first five sessions. This guy Paul, he's good and he won't judge you. At least consider it, oh man, I'm late for class. See you soon, Harry." Harry gulped not trusting his voice.

"Yeah, thanks, Tom, I'll be along to the class soon"

As soon as he closed the door. Dobby popped into the room with Petunia "Harry, Dobby told me what happened with Dumbledore" she said as she opened her arms and folded them around Harry who was suddenly sobbing.

"He escaped, no prison can hold him, I have never been more scared but I stayed strong. There is only one part of his soul left and I considered murdering him making me no better than him. To end his manipulations!"

"Harry, look at me, you already are the better man, you are no different than me, I have lost my temper with Dudley and you! It is not your responsibility to think for others and carry on this war. You are man of both worlds and 17 years old. It is your choice." Harry sat up and finally listened to her. "This 'saving people thing' has to stop. It is time to act like a cunning Slytherin and not the rash 'Gryffindor', understand" Petunia raised an eyebrow as Harry burst out laughing. "Thank you, Auntie" Harry said sheepishly "Now from the looks of your timetable, you are late for your class." Petunia tutted "Or do I have to turn you into a pocket watch?" Harry looked scared as he rushed to get his books and pens as Petunia said her goodbyes then Dobby popped her back to Privet Drive

Harry got his Oxford robes on and ran to his first class, as he sat down he heard a grumble from the lecturer about being late and was told to be on time. "Yes, Professor, sorry" Tom nudged him and smiled "You look better"

Harry smiled back and got his textbooks out flipping to the introduction page about chemistry.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 35a

The Letters

From Lord Severus Snape Prince

' _Dear Harry'_

 _I have contacted the Ministry of Magic and the minister herself. You are correct in your thinking that Dumbledore killed two of the wizard-guards in cold blood. It's worse than that, he cut off their hands and watched them bleed to death. Lady Mary Tonks was on guard duty and was injured. Andromeda Tonks-Black is by her bedside along with her sister and Lucius. Gellert Grindelwald is currently chomping at the bit to go after the evil bastard for the crimes he has committed and for murdering his own sister. Gellert loved Ariana Dumbledore._

 _We have both agreed we are not going to let him ruin your last academic years and your future, so we are going after him in Azkaban while he is locked away in the deepest part of the prison. I have found a poison called "the long farewell"_

 _It is a slow-acting lethal poison but he won't feel any pain and that should make his passing into the summer-lands easier, If Death decides to send him to Hades instead, we shall leave him to his well-deserved fate. You have done it, Harry, the Horcruxes are destroyed, be proud of yourself at least for being brave and selfless. The sorting hat was right in the end and I would have made sure you thrived in my house of snakes._

 _My best Regards_

 _Lord Severus Snape Prince_

 _P.S. Hermione is mad at you but proud of you as well if that's any comfort_

 _She asked me to include this letter_

Harry shuddered as he opened Hermione's letter. Dobby was cringing as the Howler exploded into a very annoyed sounding Hermione.

' _Dear Harry' It shrieked_

 _What on earth were you thinking going after the Horcruxes on your own! I am so mad yet so proud of your bravery!_

 _This 'Saving people thing' is not going to help you get through Oxford. Is it!?_

 _I am proud of you for making this decision to go to Oxford and I realise you have always had to go it alone like in the Triwizard Tournament but you have to be selfish now and stop thinking of others! I love you like a brother Harry but what would a cool-headed Slytherin do at this moment? He would think first and go through his options one by one!_

 _Honestly, Gellert (and yes, I know he is under Severus' protection) and Severus have decided to go forward with finishing off the old manipulative murdering bee in Azkaban! It is up to the adults to finish him off. And you have some explaining to do with Luna, your betrothed! If I were you Harry, I would go and pick out the biggest diamond ring (not gaudy!) I see and get on your knee with flowers and proclaim your intention to live for the next 200 years! With Luna at your side!'_

 _All my love_

 _(Still mad, Hermione)_

Harry covered his face with his hands and sneaked a look at Dobby "I really screwed up but Hermione can a right nutcase sometimes" Dobby put his hands up and smirked "She still loves you, Harry Potter is still a good and kind wizard brother to Mistress Hermione but she is making sure you are going to keep yourself safe. And I would be prepared to do some grovelling Harry potter, sir"

"Trust you to be honest, Dobby" Harry groaned as Dobby chuckled

After Harry's last class, he went for a jog around the circuit and showered quickly before dressing in a button-down shirt and black khaki's. He looked around before he apparated to Hogsmeade Village and walked up to the school gates. Minerva Mcgonagall, the current headmistress of Hogwarts was looking at the latest statistics of the pass rate between Slytherin House and Gryffindor House for their O. and frowning. Phineas Black alerted her to the fact that Harry was outside the school gates. The sentient school opened it's gates to Harry and Minerva was there to greet him. "Oh, Harry, it is so good to see you looking healthier and in a brighter mood." Harry hugged his former head of house and grinned.

"Severus asked me to come and make amends with Hermione. She sent me a howler about my 'saving people thing' and my fiancé is somewhere between beating me over the head with a broomstick and hugging me to death!"

"They'll forgive you, Harry, why don't you come for tea when you have finished grovelling to Miss Granger and Miss Lovegood." Harry accepted the prompt invite and made his way to the dungeons where he found Draco and Hermione arguing over the best way to heal the after-effects of Bubetober Pus. "Hermione" Harry grinned sheepishly as Hermione slapped him upside his head then confusingly threw her arms around her best friend.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked exasperated.

"Taking your advice, I am going to grovel to Luna, how mad is she, really?"

"Really mad, she thought you were going to make the most of being at Oxford and away from here. I sent you a howler because I wanted to tell you something." she said quietly "Remus Lupin is the new Head of Gryffindor house but he is really angry with you for some reason."

"Me, what did I do?" Harry gasped in horror.

Draco rolled his eyes "Put your Slytherin thinking cap on, Potter, Professor Lupin owed Dumbledore quite a lot for letting him come to school here. A werewolf was not allowed to teach or marry or have children because there is a strong risk they may pass the Lycanthrope curse on to any child they have. Professor Lupin was either being blackmailed by Bumblebee or a well placed imperious has been cast upon his person."

Draco let Harry's mind chew over the implications. Remus Lupin had become very cold towards Harry after Sirius' death. He knew that Remus blamed him for Sirius' death because of their foray into the ministry of magic. But Remus Lupin was a werewolf and should have seen harry as a pack member rather than a threat. 'What if, No!'

"Hermione, can you do some more research with Draco? Look into a binding curse that would somehow bind the wolf within Lupin again courtesy of Bumblebee to somehow make him think that I was not a pack-member."

"Of course, Harry, come on Draco, we have some research to do." Draco rolled his eyes "The Library again!"

"Yes, but we may have to obtain a pass from the headmistress for the restricted section."

"Sorry about this, Harry" Draco said as he followed behind Hermione who was on a research mission."

"It's alright, I will find Luna and do some suitable grovelling to appease her"

"Good luck!" Draco said as he shut the Potion's Laboratory door."

"Thanks, Draco, I think I will be lucky if she doesn't hex me into the middle of next week" Harry muttered

Harry made his way down the dungeon corridor unaware he was being followed by the maddened Werewolf.

Lupin growled as his eyes turned amber and shot a cutting curse at his former godson which missed him and hit the wall as he turned the corner. Harry became hyper-aware of the danger around him. Harry ran to the pillar and had his wand out as he checked around the corner. The sun was going down and the full bright moon was rising. Why wasn't Lupin in the shrieking shack or locked in the chamber of secrets where he couldn't hurt the students. "Oh shit!" Harry said as he heard the cracking and popping of Lupin's Joints. He was suddenly pulled into the Slytherin Common Room by Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass. "Salazar's Ghost! That was too close!" Pansy and Astoria held in their screams as they heard the howl of an enraged creature.

"What in Merlin's Name has happened to him?" Blaise asked as Harry sat down in shock.

"I don't know, Mr Zabini" Severus drawled from behind the scared students. "I have been making him the Wolfsbane since the last time he was last a teacher here"

"Harry, we are glad to have you back at Hogwarts but what on earth possessed you to come here?"

"I took Dobby's advice to appeal to Luna's better nature by grovelling, can he leave the dungeons?"

"No, I have the strongest blood wards in this part of the castle. It is better we wait out the full moon and you sleep here. I will have the House Elf's bring you all some dinner in the common rooms tonight. Minerva has promptly locked her office down for the night"

"Can we talk for a moment in your quarters, Severus?" Harry asked

"Yes, eat first, talk later."

Harry nodded then jumped up in frustration "Hermione and Draco are in the Library!" Severus made Harry sit down again. "They found their way through my own secret passages, Harry and there are strong wards on the library too."

"Before we all eat, I have something to tell you all." Harry stood up "I think that Remus Lupin has had his wolf within bound by Bumblebee so that he would not recognise me as pack, it is either that or Dumbledore has been blackmailing the poor bastard to stay away from me but to make him obey, Dumbledore had to keep the imperious going over the last 16 years. Do any of you have an idea what the leverage could be?"

Daphne stood up. "I may have?"

"I found a birth certificate for Remus' son in Dumbledore's cabinet when he was tried and sent to Azkaban. His son was adopted by a pureblood family. I think they were called the Prewets. Wasn't Molly Weasley a Prewet…."

"I think that Bumblebee bound his wolf and he somehow fought it. That's when he came to teach in our third year. Bumblebee has been regularly using the imperious on Remus Lupin since my third year. He even wrote to me saying he couldn't believe my stupidity by entering my name in the Goblet of Fire and unless I stopped this bull-headed bravery for glory and fame and if I didn't then he would disown me!" Harry said quietly.

The whole common room was quiet after that.

"Not all of us believed that, Harry" Draco said gently "You did, Draco, for a while at least until you saw I had to fight a dragon!" Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry as he sobbed for the loss of another connection with his parents.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 35b

The Release of Remus

"I know this is a shot in the dark but I want to go with the theory that the child is hidden within the Noble house of Prewet." Pansy opened her cloak and produced a birth certificate as all the Slytherin's stared at her.

"Pansy, this is brilliant" Harry exclaimed as he sat down to study the document that had found by Pansy and been hidden in the draw in the former headmaster's office

He looked at the page in shock and then at Pansy as he paled quickly.

"What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked

Harry started to read out the birth certificate. "Birth name Janet Leonora Lupin, born at Hogwarts at 8am weighing 4lb 5oz. Adopted by Lord Henry Parkinson Prewet and Lady Miriam Prewet. Pureblood Squib Birth mother Leanna Maria Malfoy, sister to Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Muggle-born Birth Father Remus John Lupin."

Hermione watched Harry's face go from green to white in two seconds as he read further.

"Adoption Name: Pansy Maria Parkinson!"

All the Slytherins looked at Pansy as their jaws dropped in shock.

"My father never knew where I had been placed and I never knew but when I found this birth certificate in Dumbledore's office, I wanted to find the whiskered old wanker and punch him square in the nose!"

"I thought you would all hate me if you knew I was the magical offspring of a werewolf and a squib." Pansy collapsed as she screamed out and cried out her pain, the poor girl had been lied to all her life. The whole of the common room including Hermione and Harry gathered the girl in group hug as she cried unconcerned with what the others thought of her. At Hogwarts within the Slytherin common room. Pansy could be herself and not the snobby pure-blooded witch that the other houses perceived her to be.

"We will all help you reunite with your birth father, we swear an oath on our magic!"

Harry's wand produced a bright white light followed by all the other witches and wizards. It produced a feeling of warmth and family that the head of Slytherin house had longed to see in his eighteen years of teaching.

"I think this calls for a treat." Severus said grinning "Who fancies Pizza and ice cream with a few bottles of Coca Cola?"

"All of us!" the inhabitants of the Slytherin Common Room shouted.

That night in the common room, the feast was met with vigour and happiness as the students and former students chatted away regardless of the house rivalries.

Harry was tired and exhausted from his first day at Oxford and grovelling at Hermione's feet. He was given two blankets by Draco and he was made to promise that he would see Luna and do some grovelling first thing tomorrow before he went back to Oxford.

-Line Break-

"You idiot!" Luna yelled at Harry "That's not fair!" Harry listened only so far as his betrothed went on and on about the reasons he chose Oxford in the first place. "For your information, Dumbledore came after me at Oxford and started bleating the same old crap about me dying for the greater good. I had nowhere to run so I deliberately riled him by a show and tell. The vase that Severus destroyed and the other soul containers"

"Harry, Dumbledore is a dangerous man and Severus told you to leave this to the adults" Luna felt a headache coming on. But she did realise that Dumbledore would do anything to fulfil the fake prophecy. It was a mercy to put the old mad bee out of his misery. Luna took ten deep breaths and looked at Harry before walking up to him.

"Harry, I love you so much, this is the first time in my life that I have ever felt I belonged and felt loved because of you and your family. Ravenclaw was never my home, you were!" Luna stood on her tip-toe and kissed her grinning betrothed. Harry placed his hand over her stomach and wand-less cast the contraceptive charm as he lifted her onto the bench in the classroom. "I want you so badly!" He growled as she pulled her clothes off and obligingly undressed him.

A half an hour later saw both Luna and Harry being dressed down by a shocked Minerva. "Never in all my years have I been so shocked by your shameful behaviour and in a classroom no less!" Harry had just about enough of people telling him how to act with his betrothed. "Just can it! Minerva, she is my fiancé and in case you haven't noticed I don't attend Hogwarts school anymore. You might have been able to pull that crap when I did do my schooling here. But you let that interfering old git dump me at the beginning of November with the Dursley's! Year after year I nearly died here at this school" The headmistress looked suitably guilty realising he was right and a single tear made its way down her wrinkled cheek.

"I let you down, Harry, I know it's true. Will you forgive an old fool of a woman?"

"I forgave you a long time ago but you have to stop thinking of me as your cub. I do know about contraceptive charms, you know?"


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 36a

The Release of Remus continued

Harry James Potter didn't come to the Headmistress' office for a lecture. He had little time to get back to Oxford before Severus and Gellert made a move to finish the bee once and for all. The revelations that had unfolded last night from his stay in the house of Slytherin had shocked and dismayed him to the core.

"Headmistress, you may need something a little stronger than herbal tea after I tell you what I found out last night, I want your magical oath that you will not repeat this truth to anyone else but Remus!"

Harry looked at Luna and she nodded. Harry took out the birth certificate that Pansy had retrieved from the former headmaster's office. As Minerva read this official document, all the colour drained from her face as she covered her face with her hands and sobbed. Harry pushed the box of tissues over to the distraught Headmistress.

"Dumbledore bound his wolf within him and has been casting the imperious since he came to teach in my third year, that is why he doesn't recognise me as a member of his pack. It's because he never knew about his daughter. Janet Leonora Lupin and now he has thrown off the imperious, he is searching for two things he feels are missing. Myself and his daughter that he never knew of."

"You know something, Harry, if Severus doesn't finish off the evil conniving bastard himself. I might pop into Azkaban and strangle him myself with my bare hands!"

Harry hurried round the desk and hugged his former head of house. "You listen to me, Minerva, I was given some sage advice by Severus when he wrote to me. 'Do not allow that man to cause you to waste your years on revenge.' "Do not let him turn you into a murderer!"

"Please open that cupboard, Mr Potter and bring out the scotch whiskey, are you adverse to a small finger of whiskey, Harry?" Harry shook his head and did as requested. Minerva transfigured three small glasses and poured each of the occupants in the office a small finger of scotch whiskey.

Harry sat thinking of his options to bring Remus back to himself and noticed the time on his watch. "Oh Bugger, Minerva, Luna my love, I'm late for my classes at Oxford. Sorry to drink and run."

"Don't worry, Harry, I'll meet up with you in the weekend." She winked "We will always have the charms classroom"

Harry blushed as he gave her a chaste kiss and turned away grinning from ear to ear.

-Line Break-

Harry just made it to the physics lecture on time. Tom hissed from next to him "You nearly didn't make it, where were you?"

"With my betrothed." Harry blushed again as Tom grinned "I see, say no more, Harry, we are on page 23. Atoms and Nuclear power. Why Hiroshima will and must never happen again?"

-Line Break-

Minerva sighed as she sent her Patronus to the hospital wing where Remus was lying in bed recovering from a traumatic transformation. Severus had already bought Janet Leonora Lupin ahead of time to the headmistress office for some counselling before Remus dressed in his robes and sighed. He made his way to the Headmistress' quarters and limped to the gargoyle uttering the password. He was disgusted and ashamed that he nearly bit Harry, his godson but he just could not stop the rage and anger he felt. He opened the door and ducked his head in "Minerva, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Remus, this is in no way a criticism but why did you not take your wolfsbane last night. You know it prevents the transformation from being painful and it prevents you from hurting the children in this school. I gave you this prestigious position on the provision that you took your wolfsbane potion every month without fail!"

Remus looked ashamed and ready to turn in his resignation then and there.

"I am issuing a written warning as I see no point in making you homeless and unemployed but one more episode like last night and you will be out on your ear!" Remus looked like he wanted to tuck his wolf tail between his legs and run. Instead he looked at Minerva with tears in his eyes and nodded. "There was another reason I called you here and I want you to listen good and properly before you go off half cocked and fly off the handle."

Severus heard the code word 'handle' and he sprinted into action sequestering Janet into a secret alcove before he drew his wand out and stalked towards the unbelieving werewolf muttering the words 'Finite Lupus Lycan Unbindious!'

Lupin fell to the ground and shook from the force of the spell cast. As he screamed, his wolf showed in his amber eyes and his teeth grew into fangs as he howled his pain. The howls dissipated into whimpers and growls as he saw only the threat to his wolf and growled at the two teachers before curling up on the floor crying.

Minerva was heartbroken that they had to do this to Remus but it was necessary to release the wolf so he would never hurt Harry again and nor could he be a dangerous risk to his daughter.

"Remus, we are so sorry. What did the old bastard do to you?"

Remus sat down on a chair heavily and kept crying but he croaked out a four-word answer as he looked up "He bound the wolf"

"We know about that, we suspected this long enough. But he also cast the imperious to make you cast Harry aside as a part of your pack" Remus nodded "I tried so hard to fight those hateful feelings towards Harry that I very nearly murdered the crazy evil old bugger but do you remember how much I loved Harry when he was born? It is called Radicalisation in the muggle world. A brainwashing technique they use to make young Muslim boys commit unspeakable acts of terror. He nearly finished the brainwashing and I let him turn me away from a loving lonely boy."

"You may need some whiskey for this, Remus, you need to sit and listen. Do you remember Leanna Maria Malfoy, the sister of Lucius?" Remus gulped his whiskey as he slowly put the glass down in shock "She was my first ever love, how could I forget?"

"You engaged in sexual relations with her on your 16th birthday and Abraxas Malfoy sent her away two months later for engaging in sexual behaviours before marriage. I remember Lucius coming to spinner's end that night drunk and out of his mind with grief. He loved his sister and adored her, he always looked after her and she was always trailing around after her big brother. Well, I found out why she was sent to the Coventry Coven." Severus breathed in deeply as he let the proverbial cat out of the bag. "Remus, she was two months pregnant with your child!" Remus looked up in shock. "No, it can't be!" Remus looked at the two professor's who had a serious look on his face "Can it?"

"It is true" said Pansy as she emerged from the shadows. "Every time I looked in the mirror and then at you in the DADA Class. I saw myself and then I found this birth certificate in Dumbledore's desk drawer while I was being nosy."

Remus looked at Pansy and then at the birth certificate then he looked again at his potential daughter and found an altering glamour charm as he searched and reached out with his magic. Severus cast the spell for him and as the glamour melted away. Janet stood there with the same amber eyes, the same sandy-coloured hair, she had two scars on her face that meant this she-wolf hybrid had claws and had hurt herself in the past. Remus slowly stood and walked towards his lost emotional daughter as she opened her arms. "Daddy!" she cried out and Remus sank down to the floor with her in his arms as he also cried "My baby girl, I have you, I love you and I will never lose you again! I swear it by Merlin's Magic!" The headmistress was overwhelmed by the level of emotions bouncing around the room and put her hand on Severus shoulder gently. "Let them have their moment, Severus, Janet will find her own way back to the common room." He turned to her with tears in his own eyes and nodded, happy for Janet and happy that Remus was going to make up for his shortcomings with Harry.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 36b

Retribution

"Gellert, have you yet completed the process of brewing and containing?" Gellert came into the Laboratory with a black pair of trousers and turtleneck on and waved off the potion professor's concern with the time. "Sev'rus, ve haf plenty of time? Are you sure Harry vill not come with us?"

"We discussed this Gellert, that man has destroyed my both of my godsons lives, enough is enough and I won't let him get away with this any longer. How many times have we gone through this plan to make sure it is fool-proof?"

Gellert nodded his agreement.

The two wizards placed the flasks inside their jacket pockets and made their way outside the castle gates. Lupin was watching them with narrowed eyes and apparated in front of them with his wand drawn. "Severus, he's not worth you going to prison for." Remus looked at Gellert with a sad look in his eyes. "Do you want to be back in Nurem-guard Prison?"

"Killing that evil bastard is the only thing that keeps me going, we even have Minister Bones' permission!" Severus spit on the ground. "He murdered Lily and James in cold blood and then he cut that disgusting blood rune into Harry's forehead! What more reasons do we need? All the Horcruxes are gone, the only task left is to finish off the man himself. He won't suffer! And yes, Remus, this is most definitely for the greater good!"

Remus dropped his wand. "Okay but on one condition, I want to see him die!" Remus' eyes flashed amber-gold and Severus nodded his agreement.

"Let's go, shall we?"

-Line Break-

Dumbledore was sitting in his cell laughing in madness as a guard opened the cell door and the grin faded from his face as he saw who entered. "I was expecting my execution to be committed by Severus!" He spat on the floor "You murdered your own sister, Albus, the girl that I would have married!" Albus stood up to his full height "Oh Boohoo, Gellert, are you going to cry!" Albus grinned in an evil manner. "No, there is no in point crying over the past." He said quietly. Severus conjured two glasses and poured the poisoned wine in both but kept hold of the antidote for Gellert. Another person walked into the former headmaster's dank dark cell. "Remus, No!" Severus shouted as he held back his friend

Albus shrank back as he saw the enraged werewolf "You took away my child! And you kept me under the imperious for years! Turned me against Harry, my godson. And worst of all you murdered my friend. I came here for Justice" Remus growled as his eyes shone gold in the dark cell.

Gellert pushed the glass towards Albus and drank first knowing that he would be cured immediately.

Albus picked up his glass and drank it down in one gulp, a minute later he grinned "Ah, the long farewell, an excellent way to kill me, Severus, my boy" A wand was pointing at his throat "I thought that you deserved to suffer the consequences in the deepest pits of Hades and I was never your boy. You murdered my Lily-flower in cold blood and James and then you tried to murder a helpless toddler. You disgust me to my core!" Severus pulled him up by his collar so that they were nose to nose. "You will never kill again or harm another child and I will sit here and watch the light in your eyes die." Severus hissed. "How long will it take for me to die?" the old bee asked in a sarcastic tone "It could be ten minutes or hours or days."

Ten minutes later. Albus Wilfric Percival Brian Dumbledore was slumped in the corner of his cell as his breathing shallowed and his nose started to haemorrhage blood. His last words were "I did it for the greater good!" before he finally died. Gellert stood over the dead wizard and then looked up to the heavens "This was Justice for you, Ariana"

It was finally over. The wizard who was known to be as 'greatest wizard in the world' was dead and could never harm those that Severus loved. Severus had a future and could marry Hermione without fear. Gellert could move on and live out the rest of his days as he chose. Remus could look forward to mending his fractured relationship with Harry and work on getting to know his daughter who had been hidden from him.

-Line Break-

' _Dear Harry'_

 _I know that you hate me for my disgusting behaviour towards you and I know that I don't deserve you or your forgive-ness but I will ask for absolution._

 _I want to thank you personally for your effort in reuniting me with my child, she is still wary of my "furry little problem" but I hope to repair her trust in me and one day I hope we can repair our fractured relationship with time and they say that time is great healer. If you can find it in yourself to forgive me and my reprehensible behaviour, then will you do me the honour of meeting me in the Leaky Cauldron at 5pm tomorrow and I will promise to honour my Godfatherly duties in a better way than I have in the past. If you don't choose to meet me. I will understand and not hold any malice against you._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Remus John Lupin_

Harry put down the letter on his desk then picked it up again and read through it again. He was still wary of being rejected by Mister Moony again.

He picked up a pen and scrawled a quick acceptance letter before sending the reply with Hedwig.

He decided to go for a walk to clear his head and sat down on the bench after a while thinking more clearly. It's true to say that the way Remus had sent that awful letter still hurt his heart but to let go of the past was to forgive himself also for causing Sirius' death. Harry let a few tears escape. Healings tears, cleansing tears that washed away with the tide as Harry had to employ the breathing technique that Severus had taught him.

"I'll be there, Remus"

Hedwig came back with another letter, this time from Severus. Harry opened it and read it thoroughly before collapsing on his knees on the ground. Tom found Harry in shock in the Courtyard. "Harry! What's happened?" Harry looked up with a grin and watery eyes. "My former headmaster died in the night, he had a stroke and was found by the guards early this morning. It means I am free from him forever!"

Harry let out a whoop and ran to the trees yelling "You hear that, Mum, Dad, I am free!"

Little did he know but the spirit of his parents lived on within him and were rejoicing with him.


	42. Chapter 42

A/N May I remind everyone who reviews with nasty comments that if they don't want to read my AU Harry Potter Fanfiction, that they don't have to. I do this as a hobby, I do this for fun most of all and it is my self-help therapy but I take my writing very seriously. I created an apprenticeship year for Hermione under Professor Slughorn in potions and Luna is doing her N.E.W.T's alongside an apprenticeship under Flitwick. I wanted Harry to go to Oxford and to meet Tom the prefect and be "just harry" The character in the books continuously says he is "just harry". Harry, Hermione and Luna are still sixteen going on seventeen. The will readings have not caused a magical disturbance and aged them two years. Hermione is a brainbox but with it steadfast and loyal so it stands to reason she would be able to sit her N.E.W.T's early so she could graduate.

Again this AU not canon!


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 37

Three years later.

The postgraduate students of Oxford University were getting the courtyard ready for the proud parents of each student ready with chairs that had black ribbons attached to them. People were filing in and mingling with their peers as the students all took their places in the front. Harry looked around and spotted his aunt and uncle followed by his cousin Dudley holding the hand of his girlfriend. Daphne Greengrass was excited to see her first graduation ceremony in a muggle university and was beaming at Dudley who kept looking at her like she was his sunshine and moonlight all in one. "Aunt, Uncle, Dudley, Daphne, I am so glad you are here, without your support, I wouldn't be here graduating from Oxford" Petunia grabbed Harry into a hug and cried with pride in her heart. These were happy tears that she shed for her nephew.

"I am sure my sister would be here cheering you on, Harry, she and your father would be so proud."

Harry swallowed the lump in his throat and the tears prickling at his eyes. "I know that she would"

"I will show you to your seats, guys" Daphne hugged Harry "Harry, I want to thank you for bringing light into Janet's life, she is still sharp as a needle but having her father bring her up has made her less bitter and more like the innocent sweet girl she was when she came to Hogwarts. O' and thank you for introducing me to Dudley, he has melted that ice-queen personality of mine." Harry smirked as he nodded "Thanks Daphne and I agree" They walked to the front rows of chairs and chatted until Harry spotted Severus walking into the courtyard dressed in a suit and in the crook of his arm was a very pregnant Hermione in a flowery maternity dress. "Hermione!" he said in a shocked tone "Yeah, I know, Severus fainted when I told him. The magical scan came back with a blue and pink light, I'm having twins."

Harry burst out laughing "You two never do things by half, do you?" Hermione smacked her best friend upside his head. "That's enough of your cheek!" Hermione said grinning. "Is Remus coming too?" Harry said seriously "Yes, and Ginny, Draco and Janet. Luna is on her way."

"When is my fiancé not late?" Harry rolled his eyes and snickered.

"When I am early, you dunderhead!" Luna was behind Harry having apparated silently and he knew she was only teasing.

"Why, miss love-good, how long did take you to figure that out?" Severus said as he smirked at Harry.

"Oh, about six years" Harry dramatically let his jaw drop indignantly. "Hello, Luna, my love" He leaned in for a chaste kiss and Luna's Aura thrummed in joy and she eagerly accepted his overture.

The rest of Harry's friends and family walked in about two minutes before the Professor of Sciences and Humanities called for attention. Harry turned and winked at Dudley who was holding Daphne's hand to which they both blushed profusely. Luna caught hold of Harry's robe and turned him back to face the professor who was speaking and announcing the roll-call.

"First, to the parent's and guardians of our young post-graduates in sciences, applied mathematics and humanities. I am sure we are all proud of the progress and leaps and bounds achieved by our post-graduates. I would like first to introduce our youngest post-graduate Harrison James Potter who came to us three years ago with exceptional A-level exam results aged only sixteen. Here he is, Harry."

Harry hated public speaking but with the help of Severus, he had prepared a halfway decent speech that he could simplify and make possible.

"When I was 11 and first attended Stornaway boarding school in Scotland. My teachers asked me about my goals in life and I said this in answer to the question. 'Who the hell knows?' We all chose different things, a policeman or woman, a doctor, a scientist, even a career as an astronaut. But my guardian said to me 'Why choose now?'

"She was right, we have all the time in the world to decide our futures and make our own, as children we are supposed to grow, go through puberty, fall in love, a lot. Make lots of mistakes and keep making them until we grow into adults and when the careers advisor asks us again in college or university, we won't hesitate to give an answer because when they ask again, we have the answers, we will know."

There wasn't a dry eye in the house as all the students, parents and family friends stood up giving a loud applause.

Petunia and Vernon had tears in their eyes as one by one, the students were called up to the stage to receive their Master's Degrees. Remus whistled loudly as Harry received a P.H.D and a bachelor's degree in Physics, chemistry and applied mathematics.

In the Background, Severus spotted Tom Riddle and gasped as he made his excuses to Hermione. "Tom!" he shouted and jogged towards the former grey lord.

"How long have you been here watching over Harry?" Tom smiled as he sat down and picked at the grass.

"Oh, for some years now." He gestured to the young man on the stage "Harry looks happy, doesn't he?"

Severus smiled and nodded. "He certainly does, Tom, why?"

"I have been watching him grow from a scared young teenager into the young man we see today. I wanted to make sure he had totally broken away from the evil manipulative bastard before I approached him."

"We had to put Albus Dumbledore out of his misery. He ripped his own soul apart with murder!"

"I know, he is at peace now, at least he will never kill or torture anyone again. Don't torture yourself Severus. It had to be done. At least Harry will face his real destiny now."

"What is his destiny, Tom?" Tom smiled as he answered

"His destiny is to live life to the full, marry the love of his life and change the world for the sake of mankind"

"That is a noble cause, Tom, do you think you will ever reveal this and your true self to Harry?"

"When he trusts me, he knows that there is something familiar about me but he hasn't decided what, yet."

Severus nodded and patted Tom on the back as he stood "Take care, Tom"

Tom smiled again "And you, old friend, be happy"


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 38

The truth of the matter

Luna was painting the hallway in a light leafy green and Harry was glossing the bedrooms. As Luna stood up, she heard a knock at the door. "Harry, we have a visitor, I think it's Tom"

"I'll be down in a minute, Luna, I have to clean the brushes out."

Luna opened the door and Tom smiled as he entered "You are making real progress with the decorating. Is Harry available?"

"Do you want some tea?" Luna asked "We have earl grey, some decaf coffee, perhaps"

"Yes, thank you miss love-good, that would be most pleasant"

Harry came down the stairs covered in paint. "Hey, Tom, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You know that I am an aide to Professor Hargreaves" Harry nodded suddenly having a feeling he knew what way this conversation was heading.

"Well to get anywhere as a Professor of Physics and chemistry and to teach, you need at least one year's practical experience."

Harry swallowed again "You want me to be Hargreaves new aide?"

"Yes, Harry, you are the youngest graduate at nineteen from Oxford to become a qualified Professor. Hargreaves is looking at retirement in two years. And I am moving on to the history of art department as a Professor's aide there." Harry looked nervous and Luna took his hand "Professor Hargreaves must believe in your ability to do this otherwise he wouldn't be asking for you personally, Harry."

"You would be asked to assist with lectures and lesson plans, marking papers and assignments. Handing out worksheets and mostly you would be covering his lectures if the Professor is ill or at a convention."

"Thanks, Tom, can you give me a couple of days to think this over, In between the wedding plans and the renovations, I have very little time to myself?"

"Sure, no problem, It's just an idea at this stage, no pressure." Tom reached out his hand for Harry to shake in an unspoken agreement giving Harry a week to make a decision.

-Line Break-

Harry and Luna went out on a ring shopping expedition in Oxford Street but could not find anything fitting that suited their natural tastes.

"Hang on, I have an idea!" Harry had a lightbulb moment and he dragged Luna to diagon alley. Luna picked up on Harry's excitement as he led her to Ollivander wandmakers store and went inside. "Well, bless my soul, if it isn't Harry Potter" the old man exclaimed. "I didn't come in here to get mobbed, Ollivander, I wondered if you could recommend a decent wood for a pair of wedding rings?"

"And I assume that the lucky lady standing next to you is the recipient of such a ring. Well, I do have the original Holly-tree wood that from which your wand was made. Let me see" The man called to his apprentice "Miss Chang"

Harry froze as he saw Cho Chang enter the front of the shop. "Relax" Luna whispered as she squeezed his hand "If isn't Loony and Scar-head" the girl sneered openly "Miss Chang, you will apologise to Mr Potter immediately!" Ollivander said harshly and Cho carefully schooled her features and fluttered her eyelashes in a pathetic attempt to seduce Harry. "Sorry, Potter!" she said with gritted teeth. "Get back to your work this instant or you will find yourself out of my premises!" Ollivander snapped. The girl turned up her nose and stalked to the back of the shop. "I am dreadfully sorry for that intolerable display. Now here is the piece of wood that your wand was carved from, is there any specific design you would like carved on these wedding rings?"

Harry thought long and hard as Luna answered "Yes, the symbol of three, a triquetra to represent the maiden, mother and crone"

"I see, and Mr Potter, I would assume you would like the three male symbols of manhood. The Father, the warrior and the smith."

Harry nodded as he smiled at Luna "Very well, Mr Potter, I will send a Patronus when your rings are ready, that will be a deposit of 10 galleons please. And the rest can be paid on collection. I will have your order ready by 5pm tomorrow."

Harry shook the man's hand and led his fiancé out of the shop to grab a quick meal at the leaky cauldron. "Harry! Luna!"

Hermione was ordering a hot beefy soup and sandwiches when she spotted her friends from the bar. Her hand lay across her large stomach as she hugged Harry and Luna then asked them to join her and Severus.

"Where's Severus, then?" Hermione smiled "He is currently seeing a real estate manager about a shop premises for our apothecary in Diagon Alley. It will be perfect, Harry, our own business together but even better than that, we are offering the Wolfsbane potion free to any werewolf who can't afford the potion. But they are obliged to meet certain conditions like having a warded room in their homes to prevent them hurting anyone also the afflicted must have a sponsor to manage their financial and employment responsibilities!"

Harry smirked "So, it's all good then" Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "So, what….!" Hermione keeled over as she clutched her stomach. "Hermione!" Harry yelled and quickly he conjured his Patronus stag to find Severus and summon him to his wife's side. Luna held Hermione's hand as she cried out in agony. "Harry" Luna cried out "Hermione is bleeding!" Harry grabbed her other hand as Luna stroked the distraught young woman's curls.

Severus burst in then "Hermione!" he took over and asked Tom to call for their midwife at St Mungo's.

"Harry, what happened" Severus snapped harshly "I don't know, she was about to ask me something when she just bent over double groaning. Then the blood spotting happened, please tell me she won't lose these babies!" he cried out. "She could, has anything out of the ordinary happened today, Harry?"

"No, yes!" Harry cast his mind back to the incident in Ollivander's "We encountered Cho Chang today, the girl I dated in my fifth year. She works at Ollivander's and was very insulting towards Luna and myself"

"Anything else, Harry?"

"Yes, I saw her in the workshop briefly and as we walked here for lunch, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck prickle like someone was following me." Severus rolled his eyes "You seem to inherit a new enemy every year, Harry." Severus picked up his wife who groaned as her eyes rolled in the back of her eyelids. "Call the Aurors, Harry, I will take my wife to St Mungo's" Severus swallowed the lump in his throat as he apparated to the wizarding hospital.

Luna was crying openly. "How could she do something like that to Hermione?"

"That's just it, Luna, what if Cho wasn't aiming to poison Hermione, what if her target was you? I mean, she was jealous of Hermione in fifth year, sure but she always bullied you along with that Marietta Edgecomb."

"Harry, do you feel like someone is watching us, right now!" Luna whispered. "Smile" Harry whispered back with gritted teeth. "On three, take out your wand!" Harry and Luna copied each other as they counted to three and drew their wands. "Humanus Revelio _!"_ Harry shouted as he flourished his wand

An invisibility cloak flew off the hidden enemy revealing Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe who both stood shocked at the cleverness of the young man in front of them with such a look of fury on his face that they both felt their bladders empty and the rancid yellow urine trickle down their legs creating a puddle on the floor.

"Incarcerous!" Luna incanted wrapping the girls in thick rope-like chains

"Harry, take their wands! Tom, call the aurors!" Luna shouted as she searched the girl's robes for vials of poisons.

"Yes, miss love-good" Tom bowed his head in respect

-Line Break-

It was a long night for the two young lovers as they finally made it home. Hermione had been exposed to the 'Gravitis Expirito' An abortive substance mostly used for young girls who had been raped or persuaded into underage consensual sex but were unmarried. The healer-midwife had used an antidote to the abortive potion and Hermione was confined to complete bedrest for the duration of her pregnancy.

Harry sat down on the sofa and buried his head in his hands as he cried. "Harry, this is not your fault, you know this, they are jealous and bitter young women who picked on the wrong witch."

Harry's eyes were red and puffy as he looked at his fiancé and he came to realise this truth for himself.

"Hermione will be fine and the babes, just have faith and it will be so." Luna pulled Harry into her arms and they fell asleep like that till the next morning.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 39

Wedding Day

Luna had stayed at her Father's and had a good six-hour sleep. She was still nervous about her impending handfasting but was confident about her chosen speech. Severus had stayed with Harry overnight as his best man

in the new house at Magnolia Crescent and witness along with Remus Lupin who was the official witness to Harry's handfasting ceremony to Luna Lovegood.

Harry had phoned Luna at 06:30am to see how she was doing and Severus grabbed the handset off the young groom stating it was bad luck to talk to his future bride.

"You mean it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding"

Severus smirked and handed him the phone before sitting down with a cup of coffee. Janet came down the stairs and helped herself to a piece of toast. "How's the groom this morning, father?" Remus looked at harry and smiled "He's not hungover at least but he is a bundle of nerves."

"Aren't you supposed to be at Luna's about now, Janet?" Remus asked his daughter with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I am going to shower first and head over there in half an hour." Janet said as she sipped her tea and munched on her second piece of toast.

-Line Break-

Luna was in her dressing gown ready for her ritual bath before putting on the traditional chiton handfasting gown that Minerva had given to her. Ginny had run the bath for her and spread lily petals on the surface of the water with lavender anointing oils.

"Luna, the baths ready!" Ginny Thomas called out. The bell rung to her father's front-door and Ginny opened it. "Hermione, I thought the midwife had ordered you on bedrest for the duration of your pregnancy!"

"She did but I wouldn't miss Harry's wedding for the world. Honestly, Severus was driving me insane with all his fussing!" Ginny hugged Hermione "Please give me something to do before I pull my hair out with boredom."

"You know there's a reason for his fussing, he nearly lost both you and the babies last month! Will you promise not to lift anything heavy and don't do any bending either? Just sit here and arrange the flowers for Luna's hair and promise me you won't do anything more than that." Ginny was channelling the earth mother and that was a scary sight as she virtually dragged Luna into the bathroom and closed the door. Hermione busied herself with creating a pretty head-dress of white flowers as she heard a splash of water and Luna shouting " _Ginny!"_

" _O' hush Luna, it's traditional to anoint you and have your hair washed by another woman. Just let me rinse it now and only towel-dry, you don't want your hair like a frizzy mess and I won't be able to braid it if that happens!"_

"Mrs Snape!" Xenophillius hugged the young woman "Your husband must be gritting his teeth letting you get out of bed."

"Severus can't wrap me up in cotton wool. Besides Miss Chang and Miss Edgecombe were targeting Luna!"

"Your husband told me what potion they used, Mrs Snape, the Gravitis Expirito potion is no laughing matter!"

Hermione gave up trying to be strong and putting on a front as she broke down. Xenophillius hurried round and hugged her again as she screamed "They nearly killed our babies out of jealousy, I want to see them in Azkaban for life!" Hermione stormed outside and grabbed an axe from the fireplace on the way out in anger as she headed to the nearest tree full of rage. "Mrs Snape, you need to calm down!" he shouted. Ginny and Luna were both in dressing gowns as they followed soon after him.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Luna cried out as she watched Hermione take vicious swings with the axe at the old oak in the fields.

"It's her anger and tears for what she nearly lost. Best let her have her cry-out, she may feel better afterwards and less angry." Hermione was screaming at the tree and was now viciously chopping at the bark of the oak. Her tears dried up as she sank down to the ground as Luna and Ginny approached. "Hermione?" Ginny said cautiously.

Hermione started laughing as she laid down on the bed of wheat and grabbed both of their wrists pulling them down to lay next to her. It was a full-bodied laugh that Luna and Ginny had never heard from Hermione Granger in their entire education at Hogwarts. They started laughing with her. Luna smiled as she looked at Hermione "I take it you feel better" Hermione smiled as she opened her eyes "I'm okay now, merlin, I must have needed that?"

"We have a wedding to get ready for. Lady Potter-Black" Hermione said as she sat up and made her way back into the house. Ginny Thomas and Luna got up to follow her back to the house.

"Hermione, you do Luna's make up and I will make sure there are no stains on those beautiful wedding robes of hers."

-Line break-

Luna had chosen the cottage garden of Stonehill as the handfasting venue as it had a beautiful garden and decking covered in Yellow Roses and White Lilies to represent Harry's mother being there in spirit with him. Harry and Luna had also chosen Kingsley and Minerva as the officials from Hogwarts and the ministry of magic to conduct the ceremony. Their handfasting ribbons were white, purple, green, red and brown. Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were already at the venue and excited about the ceremony in which they were about to bear witness to.

Harry arrived at the Venue and spotted his relatives mingling with Kingsley and Minerva.

"Hi, guy's" he called out and went over to them giving each of them a tight hug. Petunia pulled him aside and gave him something contained in a very large envelope. "This is too much, Aunt Petunia!" She waved off his concern and commented that she owed it to him. "But 20,000 pounds?" Petunia shushed him "I have been saving in a Post office trust fund for you ever since you came to us in case you wanted to be in the muggle world in the future. It is your money, Harry, if I didn't want to give it to you. I wouldn't be offering in the first place and another thing, you may have a child when the both of you are ready. This would secure his or her future whatever he or she decides to do."

Harry suddenly had tears in his eyes "I know that I don't say it that much but I love you, Aunt Petunia and I am so sorry Dumbledore cursed you with that vase."

"Hush, we have a much more open and honest relationship and all because Severus discovered the vase. I love you too" Petunia wrapped her arms around her nephew. "Now let's get you married to that lovely girl of yours" Petunia stood back and appraised the young man in front of her and smiled as she walked over to Severus with him. "I want to thank you for bringing this family back together, Severus, I just gave Harry his trust fund from the post office for any future children he may have, it would honour me greatly Steward of the Ancient and Noble house of Black if you could invest it at Gringotts wizarding bank for him." Severus bowed his head in pride.

"I think they're on their way, Harry! You'd better get in place" Remus said in an excited mood and Harry nodded.

-Line break-

Luna felt like the earth goddess herself in these opulent robes. It was a white silk shift with flower pattern of lace over the top and her sleeves were hanging all the way down to her feet which were bare. Her hair was braided simply with a flowery headband. Her dress was fastened by two opal brooches and she had no underwear under the gown as tradition commanded. Hermione was dressed in a light green shift with a leafy head-dress leading the procession with Ginny who was dancing the old pagan wedding dance precisely how her cousin had taught her to. As she started to spread flower petals to the ground. Janet danced alongside Ginny swinging her hips and covered in just a thin pink shift with a weaved belt tied in the front with three perfect knots

Harry and Severus looked back and were both stunned by how beautiful all the girls looked. Severus caught Remus looking at Hermione with a stunned look on his face and glared at him. Remus gulped and put his eyes on Harry instead. Kingsley smiled as Luna approached and Minerva never looked so proud of both of her former students as she did today.

-Ceremony-

"Does the father of the bride give consent to this joining?" Kingsley and Minerva intoned

Xeno stepped forward "I give my consent, so mote it be" Petunia encouraged Vernon and Dudley to say the words with the rest of the congregation "So shall it be" they all repeated from the cards.

Minerva stepped forward with the first cord of green in colour. "I henceforth bind Lord Harrison James Potter-Black to Lady Luna Marcia Lovegood with the blessing of Mother nature, so mote it be" She wrapped the green cord around their joined hands. "Please face each other and say the words"

"We promise to bless each other every day with the gifts that nature brings."

The congregation intoned "So shall it be"

Kingsley stepped forward with the red cord and intoned. "I henceforth bind Harrison and Luna with a blessing of Love, passion and fire. Please face each other and say your words."

"We promise to never take the other for granted and to keep the love in our lives for as long as we both shall live"

The congregation intoned "And so shall it be"

The rest of the cords were wrapped around the hands of the newly wedded couple and the words and more blessings were given according to each coloured cord. Severus produced the wedding rings to give to Harry first to place on Luna's wedding ring finger and he gave Luna the opposite ring to place on Harry's wedding ring finger.

"We call upon the spirits of Sirius Black, James Potter and Lily Potter to bless this union!" Minerva chanted and everyone gasped as three ghostly figures walked from the great forest of the Cotswolds. Severus tried to swallow the sudden lump in his throat as he shed a few tears but he could see no hate or resentment on each of their ghostly faces.

"Mum!" Harry turned and saw his father and his godfather "Dad, Sirius!"

They spoke with love in their hearts. "We, the ancestors of Harrison James Potter-Black bless this union"

Harry wiped his tears away and Lily turned to face her sister with a smile "Thank you for bringing him up the right way and for giving him a choice to live in both worlds, sweet sister" Petunia sobbed as Lily smiled at her kindly.

Lily turned to face Hermione and Severus as she smiled widely "You found your happy ever after, I am so happy for you, Severus, you will always be my dearest and best friend and I will always watch over you and your children and your children's children. That is my solemn vow from this day forwards." She looked at Hermione and grinned widely "Look after him, dear, he can be quite prickly at times!" Severus shouted out an indignant "Hey!"

"Severus, I am joking, honestly, so serious!" Severus smiled widely as Lily pouted then turned back to her son. "Remember that we are always with you, my son, not on the earthly plane but" she pointed to his heart "In here" she pointed to his head "and in here. Remember that where there is love, we are always with you." Harry found it difficult to speak so he just nodded his head dumbly. "I will remember" he croaked out finally "I love you too" James smiled at his grown-up son and pretended to ruffle his hair with a ghostly hand. "I am so proud of you, Harry, my son, you made the choice between what is right and what is easy. Some of us never get to make that choice and we always choose wrongly. We wanted so badly to be there for you as you grew up." Harry wiped his tears away and nodded "I know but I am ready for it this time. At least I can say goodbye and hold onto that. Thank you for the blessing, Mum, Dad and Sirius, I am so sorry I led you to your death." Sirius put up a ghostly hand and stopped him "I want you to listen to me, my death was not your fault. I would have gladly gone to my death knowing I fought on the side of light. What I didn't know at the time was that it wasn't Severus who was taunting me about being stuck in Grimauld Place but a certain murderous wizard who could not stop meddling disguised by Polyjuice potion."

"You know he's dead right, probably in the burning pits of hades." Harry said as Severus looked stunned and still couldn't believe he had trusted Dumbledore with his life. "Well, we haven't seen him in the summer-lands and Lily-flower would probably torture him more. Any way getting back to the point, you are not to blame, Harry."

"I realise that, believe me, I am happy and content with my wife by my side and she has kept me going even though there were times I wanted to give up and run away."

"That is true love, Harry, hold onto it with every part of your heart and soul" Sirius and James turned to Severus and Hermione. "We are sorry for the misery we caused you in school and we will hope one day to earn your forgiveness, Severus" Severus smiled "When you gave me back my ancestral family manor and the position of Steward to the Ancient and noble house of Black, also the chance to be a good godfather to Harry, you gave me back my life. Therefore, you don't need my forgiveness, you already had it and I vow to serve the House of Black with dignity and Honour" Ghostly Sirius smiled

"Our time is up, Harry, you will see us again when you pass into the summer-lands but not until you are old, I hope"

"Goodbye Petunia, Vernon and the rest of the family. But before we go, we have some good news for Remus for a cure."

James smiled at Lily and spoke "Remus, we leave you a gift in our family vault, it is not a cure but close to it. Before we both died, Lily-flower discovered a rare potion that will allow you to become one with your wolf therefore you will be a hybrid but retain normal human faculties and you will be able to shift into your wolf as an Animagus instead. You will be able to hold a telepathic conversation and you will never attack unless the threat is real to your inner wolf. Your painful transformations will stop all together and you can have a normal life, well as normal as this potion will allow. O' and by the way, why didn't you ever tell us about your daughter Janet, sly old wolf!" James and Sirius winked as they waved goodbye to Minerva, Kingsley and the congregation of this blessed handfasting. The three spirits disappeared into the trees together.

"Right, everyone, we have ale's and cake and music in the tent next to the cottage. The bride and the groom will lead the procession. Please form an orderly line and follow the happy couple!" Kingsley announced and flourished his hand in a display of wandless magic.

A/N This was hard work. Please R&R


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 40

Epilogue 19 Years Later…

"Mummy, have you seen my jumper?" Lily Luna Maria Potter shouted out down the stairs "It's on the radiator dear, it should be dried out by now."

"Come on you lot, you will be late for the train otherwise" Vernon shouted out at the front door. Vernon Dursley was taking his great niece and nephews to King's cross train station as Luna Potter-Black was quite ill, it had been a struggle for Harry to get his head around the fact that his beloved wife had breast cancer and cervical cancer. But Vernon and Petunia were quite happy to look after Lily, James and Salazar while she went through brutal Chemotherapy. Severus and Hermione had done their bit as well to help their friends out. Their twins Gideon and Fabian Granger-Snape were born two weeks prematurely. Gideon had Autism and Fabian had Attention Deficit Disorder. Between the healers at St Mungo's and the devoted parents, it was a fairly mutual agreement that the Gravitis Expirito had caused the twins to have the learning difficulties. Harry had bumped into Severus at the paediatric assessment ward and Severus had told him about the twin boys.

 _Flashback*"Harry, are you okay?" Severus asked gently. Harry looked up with red and puffy eyes as Severus sat down next to him. Harry looked at his mentor and older friend. "Luna found a lump in her left breast. The healers are taking samples now. I don't know what I'll do if the news is bad." Severus was stunned by the news and Harry looked down again. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"_

 _Severus dropped a bombshell. "The twins have been diagnosed as having autism and Attention Deficit Disorder. The Healers don't know whether it is a genetic or if it was caused by that damnable botched abortive potion. The chances are far more likely that the potion caused this."_

" _Oh man, I am sorry, is there anything the healers can do to help?" *End Flashback_

"Uncle Vernon!" the boys ran down the stairs and threw themselves into his arms. "Are you two ready yet?" he asked giving both his great nephews a hug and a kiss.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon, our trunks are over here in the hall"

Vernon had lost quite a bit of weight and although he was pushing sixty-one, he had taken Severus advice and lost weight, taking up swimming and running, he had also changed his diet to salads and had cut out sugary drinks, fatty foods and salt, in his previous diet, Severus had told him honestly he was heading for a heart attack and/or a stroke if he carried on the way he was going and seeing Luna suffer with the cancer, he had changed his mindset right away. In six months he had lost two stone and had qualified for a gastric bypass.

Vernon sat on the sofa next to Luna and covered her with a blanket. "Rough day?" he asked "I'll be fine, the daily sessions of chemo are taking all my energy. The kids have been great" Luna replied as she took a bite of her toast.

"Vernon?" Luna spoke quietly "If this thing beats me, will you help Harry as much as you can?" Vernon swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his niece in law with watery eyes. "That goes without saying, dearest"

Vernon hugged Luna and covered her over again. "Don't you worry about a thing, dearest" Luna nodded and closed her eyes briefly. Vernon saw his niece and nephew behind him watching the touching scene.

"Give your mother a big hug and I'll take your trunks out to the car."

Vernon didn't want to intrude on the children's goodbyes and took the trunks one at a time. Lily Luna Maria Potter came out looking troubled. She didn't want to leave her mother when she was so poorly but Luna insisted she go to school and not stay at home to look after her sick mother. Harry was on his way home from Oxford and would insist that he apparated to King's Cross after Severus arrived to take care of his wife.

The two boys, James Severus and Salazar Draco came out with red puffy eyes. They hated this soul-destroying disease but they were helpless against the cancer that was destroying their beloved mother."

"This is only our second and third year and we have to leave our mother who is sick, it isn't bloody fair!" James Severus shouted as he kicked the wall in anger. Harry was just getting out of his car when Severus apparated into their back garden. "Dad!" Lily, James and Salazar leaped into their Dad's arms "We thought you weren't going to make it to see us off." Harry ran his hand through his messy hair and smiled "Hi, Uncle Vernon, they haven't given you any trouble have they?" Vernon waved the young man off "No, not at all, I can wait five minutes, you go and make sure your wife is okay." Harry nodded and stepped into his front room to find Severus giving his wife her daily restorative potion. Severus moved aside "Hi, Baby" he still loved his wife passionately and that had not abated once in 21 years of marriage. "Hi, back" Luna smiled weakly as Harry kissed her mouth and her forehead. "I know it's hard with all the chemo but we will beat this thing, I need you to have faith, my love" Luna sat up and hugged her husband tightly.

"I always feel like this the next day, darling and I always get through it until the next time" Harry felt himself break down inside. "Severus is here looking after me and you need to see the kids off to Hogwarts, I promise you I will be here and alive when you return. I just need to sleep, you look tired yourself." Harry croaked "I'm okay, baby, you get some sleep and I will be here when you wake up." Luna closed her eyes as Severus set up a drip for hydrating fluids.

"Let her sleep, Harry, go with your uncle to see the children off, it's your daughter's first year and she wants you to see her off to school."

"I never said 'Thank you' in all the times you came here to look after the kids for us." Severus waved his godson off and spoke quietly "You don't have to say it, it is in your eyes and true thanks comes from the heart. Not the mouth."

"Oh, Shit! Severus, I have to go!" Severus waved his wand and Harry looked instantly better and cleaner. Harry smirked "What would I do without your foolish wand waving, Severus!"

He ran out the door and strapped the kids in his Uncle's car. "Right, kids, you ready?" They all chorused back at him "Yes Dad

"Lily-flower, are you?"

"Yes, daddy"

"Right, let's go"

King's Cross Station in London was still the same as it was last year with the same Victorian architecture as last year.

Harry ushered his daughter and sons out of the car with gentleness and told Vernon he would be out in twenty minutes.

"Now, James and Salazar, this is your sister's first year at the school, whatever house she gets sorted into please look out for her and protect her if you feel the need to but don't wrap her in cotton wool, alright" Harry raised an eyebrow smiling at his sons. "Okay, dad, we promise to look out for our little sister" Lily shouted an indignant "Hey!"

"What!" James said with a twinkling smile "I may be 11 but that doesn't make me a baby" Harry smiled "True, but you will always be my baby girl. You are my youngest, it's my prerogative. Now, shall we get to the train before it leaves?"

The family of four were met by Hermione who was waiting with her sons Gideon and Fabian for the Express to arrive. "Harry!" Hermione smiled at Harry and Gideon pulled on Lily's strawberry blonde ponytail and shouted "Lily!" "Gideon!" Lily batted Gideon's hands away as Hermione rolled her eyes "Gideon, stop that!" Gideon flicked and twitched his hands in pure anxiety. "Sorry, mum!" Harry smiled and pried apart Gideon's hands as he wrung them. "Don't worry Gideon, just don't pull on any girl's hair, they really don't like it." Gideon graced Harry with a grin "Right, no pulling hair, no pulling hair at all?"

"No, Gideon, no hair-pulling whatsoever"

"You look tired, Harry" Hermione commented "Is Luna not responding to the treatment?" Harry swallowed another lump in his throat as he shook his head.

"Let's get the children onboard the express and go for some lunch." Harry nodded not trusting himself to speak.

The Hogwarts Express was leaving the platform as Harry and Hermione ran after it waving at Lily, James, Salazar, Gideon and Fabian.

"Do you think your sons will cope with the transfer to Hogwarts?" Harry asked with honesty and Hermione shook her head in the negative sense. When she looked up with tears in her eyes, Harry gave his best friend a hug. Gideon and Fabian had attended a special needs school for the last four terms of school but Severus felt they were ready for Hogwarts.

"Come on, we need to eat, you look shattered yourself, Hermione"

"I am" Harry held his elbow out and Hermione managed a smile as she took his offer of a friendly arm.

The two friends met Vernon for Breakfast at the Grosvenor Garden Cafe. He waved them over "Mrs Snape, what's the matter dear, you look pale?" Hermione explained about her twin boys. Vernon smiled and had some sage advice for Hermione. "What you've got to remember dear girl, is that this is not your fault. Gideon and Fabian are just unique and different, not defective. Their brains are just wired differently. Maybe you should stop wrapping them up in cotton wool." Vernon raised an eyebrow and Hermione nodded grabbing Harry's hand for support.

"Oh hell, I have to get back home, Luna's due for her next appointment at St Mungo's" Harry and Vernon drove Hermione back to hers and Severus' Manor in Richmond, Surrey as her car was in the auto-shop.

When they got back to Magnolia Crescent. Harry found Severus waiting outside for him anxiously. "Harry, the healers are here from St Mungo's, Luna took a turn for the worse, go be with your wife." Harry looked at his Godfather with fear and virtually tore into the house and upstairs to the bedroom.

He opened the door to find Luna being hooked up to the Chemical drip and lost his temper. "Everyone, my wife has suffered enough, please disconnect her drip and give her some pain meds, then leave" he growled. The healer nodded as he took out the needle of the young woman's arm and injected Luna with morphine to make her more comfortable. "We'll be downstairs, Mr Potter" Harry nodded and shut the door as he made his way over to his wife's bedside.

"Hi, baby" Luna smiled serenely and sat up pushing her duvet aside for Harry to get in beside his beautiful Luna so he could hold her in these last moments. Harry obliged her and pulled her into his arms.

"I've missed you!" Luna said quietly "Did our babies get on the train?" Harry nodded and felt the tears come then.

"I have never thanked you for the wonderful years we've had together and for giving me the family I have always wanted."

"They were worth it, I saw how much you craved a normal life and I wanted to be the one to make that happen for you"

"Harry?" Harry looked down at his wife "I had a dream last night and your parents were there, they told me to tell you to let me go onto my next great adventure and I'm ready for it. I am so blessed, Harry, for having you, the kids and all our family." Harry sobbed as he nodded "I love you so much, I will never love another. No-one would replace the Luna shaped hole in my heart." Luna's eyes rolled in the back of her head as she passed away.

Harry got no answer and he looked down and cried out. His beloved wife had gone onto her next great adventure. "Mum" he whispered as Lily appeared in front of him. "I will look after my beloved daughter in law. I promise, my son" Harry watched in shock as Luna's spirit rose and took Lily's hand. She looked back and waved serenely smiling at him. "Be strong, Harry, I will always be in your heart" Harry tried to grab his wife's hand but it passed through him like water."

"Luna, don't go, please, my love, I won't live without you"

"You will, Harry, our children still need you, my love"

Harry nodded "Goodbye, my beloved wife" he murmured softly. Luna took Lily's hand again and walked with her into the summer-lands.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 41

An Epilogue continued

A Heartfelt Farewell

Harry looked at his family and friends as he held back tears of gratitude for the love and respect they had shown him. Scrimgeour, the head of the DMLE was in attendance on this sad day and the minister of magic Kingsley Shackle-bolt and Arthur Weasley who was his personal secretary. Harry considered Arthur family and he always would. Kingsley had been shocked and sad when Harry had sent him a letter by owl-post asking him to attend his wife's funeral.

By how many people had attended the funeral, Harry was moved and overwhelmed as he knew how well-loved Luna was. Her last request was that she wanted to be burned on a pyre with flowers and in her wedding gown in honour of the old ways. She had also requested that two coins be placed over her eyes for the ferryman on the River Styx, it was an old Greek tradition that if you didn't have the money for the ferryman, you would be left to wander around in Limbo forever.

Kingsley took the podium first "I had the pleasure of performing a traditional handfasting for Harry and Luna Potter-Black. It was with shock and an utter sadness that I received the news that she had passed" Kingsley was choked up for a moment and had to wipe the tears away before continuing "that she had passed away after a long and lengthy battle with cancer. I was truly lost for words. The memory that remains with me is that she was a very good and worthy teacher to take over Professor Flitwick after his retirement. As head of house, she was uncommonly kind and good, she truly helped the school and eliminated all house rivalries with her co-ordinated efforts to organise the after-school clubs. Now I will invite her beloved husband to read a poem he wrote to his beloved wife that defines her personality and all-round goodness." Harry swallowed the lump in his throat as he stood and took the podium. His eyes were wet with grief and sorrow as he turned to his wife's body upon the huge pyre and finally although choked up, Harry started to speak.

"My Dearest Luna."

"Come back and fix only what you can, my love"

'My bed is cold and empty'

'My heart feels broken and like a stone'

'Your kindness was what got me through the day'

'And your open loving heart got me through the nights'

'My mother guided and took your spirit on your greatest journey yet but you took my heart away with you'

'I will try for you, my love but I will also cry out'

'You leave behind with me our children'

'Whom I shall treasure beyond Galleons and Sickles'

'And shower upon them all the love that I feel for you'

'I shall not stop the clocks or sound the funeral march'

'For your spirit and heart shall live on in me'

Harry folded his paper poem and walked to the pyre placing it on Luna's left side. He kissed her cold forehead and turned to Kingsley who nodded at the wizards to set her alight with their wands. Harry could hear Ginny Thomas and Dean Thomas crying as he turned to look at all his friends and family. Hermione was sobbing into Severus' robes and Severus looked broken. Harry's children, Lily, James and Salazar all looked up as they saw their mother being lovingly given into the hands of the goddess. They stood and surrounded Harry. Lily grabbed Harry's left hand and smiled at her daddy with wet eyes. James wrapped his arms around his dad and Salazar grabbed his father's right hand.

"We'll be alright, won't we, daddy?" Lily asked, the young witch was unsure what to say but settled for something simple. "Daddy, Grandma Lily is looking after mummy now, isn't she?" Harry kneeled down slowly and looked his daughter in the eye. "We'll be fine, we all will be fine. Grandma Lily is looking after your mother in the summer-lands."

Harry had spotted Tom as he walked the children over to Severus and Hermione. He started running after Tom.

"Tom, what a surprise, I didn't expect to see you here?"

"I have been there since the night Dumbledore has tried to kill you over and over."

"What are you talking about Tom?" Harry asked in alarm as he stood back.

Tom took off his glamour and revealed his greying hair and two scars on the right side of his face. Harry stood there with his mouth open in shock

"I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. I am a grey magus. I tried to save your parents that night. I went to warn them of Dumbledore's intent to murder them and take you to the Dursley's."

"I don't understand, Tom, you have seen the Dursleys, they have been there for me through thick and thin."

"But they weren't at first, they were treating you like a goddamned house elf." Tom was angry "If you were given to me, I would have circumvented the charm that caused so much hatred!"

"Just a question, Tom, how did you come back with human features? The last time I saw you, it was in a graveyard, looking a bit, how shall I say, Snake-like?"

"Oh, Merlin's saggy balls!" Tom put his head in his hands "The old Bee put a memory charm on you after you came back from the graveyard. He used a fucking Golem!"

Tom paced and turned to Harry "Will you meet me in the Leaky Cauldron, tomorrow at 5pm after you have seen the children back off to school."

Harry nodded dumbly.

"I promise I will tell you everything!"

A/N Reviews are welcome. Please no flaming! Just Honest Constructive criticism good and medium reviews that comment on grammar, spelling, plotline, character bashing but no nastiness please.

To Hearts-Glow: Do you understand the difference between AU and Canon, do you understand the word "fun". No!

Well get a damned life, stop being so serious about fanfiction, it's a bit of fun! Get it!


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 42

The Last Journey

Harry stood and watched as Severus and Hermione both with tears and greying hair laid white Lillie's on his body on top of the huge pyre that his body lay upon. Lily, his mother stood to his left, Luna, his beloved wife was holding his hand on his right. Tom Riddle who had become his life-long friend spoke from behind him. Tom looked like the handsome young man he had been in the forties. With dark wavy short hair and those blue eyes, Tom could have had the pick of any number of ladies at Hogwarts. But he had only eyes for one girl, Minerva Mcgonagal had never returned Tom's affection for her personally speaking but she remained friends with Tom up until Dumbledore had turned her head away from the handsome Slytherin.

Harry took his mother's hand and his wife's hand as Tom put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come, Harry, it is time to go into the summer-lands, your children and your grandchildren will be safe in the world we preserved and saved. We have done it, Harry, we have fulfilled the true prophecy by uniting the wizarding world and the muggle world by making it balanced in a shade of grey." Harry nodded looking back at his grown-up children and his grandchildren. Harry felt he had left a safer world behind for his children and a legacy of love. "Exactly, Tom, we have done what no-one else could do before us. We have done what is right, rather than what is easy."

Harry smiled as he slung his arm around his beloved wife Luna and smiled care-free for once. He said the words as he pushed a tendril of silver hair behind her ear. "I am ready for the next great adventure" Lily, Luna and Tom guided Harry into the white bright light. And Lord Harrison James Potter-Black was no more.

The End

A/N Well, that's it folks. My Post Script is going to be Harry's family legacy and his accomplishments.


	49. Chapter 49

The Lineage and Accomplishments of House Potter

James Charlus Potter - (Deceased) 1981

\- Harry James Potter Born 1980 July 31st Died 2142 July 30th

Lily Marie Potter nee Evans – (Deceased) 1981

Harry James Potter-Black – Luna Maria Potter Black (Born 1982-Deceased 2021)

– Their Children

(James Severus Potter Black Born 2008)

(Salazar Arthur Potter Black Born 2009)

(Lily Luna Potter Black Born 2010)

Lord Harry James Potter Black – Accomplishments

Ministry of Magical Educational Exams Board – 5 NEWT's

Defence against the Dark Arts O+

Occlumency O+

Care of Magical Creatures O

Ancient Runes O+

Potions O+

Oxford University

PHD in Physics and Sciences, Applied mathematics and Humanities

A Post-graduate Masters Degree in Art and History and Art

Published

Muggles and Magic (Text-Book) Written by Harrison Potter Black and Luna Potter Black

What really happened after Hogwarts! (Auto-Biography, written by Rita Skeeter and Harrison Potter Black)

Science and Magic (Are they the same?) Course material Oxford Text-Book written by Harrison Potter Black

Lady Luna Maria Potter Black - Accomplishments

Ministry of Magical Educational Exams Board – 6 OWLS and 5 NEWTS

OWLS

Charms E.E+

Potions O+

Care of Magical Creatures E.E+

Runes E.E+

Arithmancy O+

History of Magic O+

NEWTS

Defence against the dark arts O+

Potions O+

Charms O+

Care of Magical Creatures EE

Runes O+

Apprenticeship and Mastery in Charms completed under the Guidance of Professor Flitwick

Teaching Assistant and Head Girl in seventh year. Executive Manager Co-ordinator of Inter-House After School Clubs

Professor Potter Black Taught Charms

Head of House Ravenclaw

-Novels and Text-Books-

Autobiography

My Battle with Cancer -Get it checked- (Quoted and written by Rita Skeeter)

Text-Book for Charms

"Bringing Magic and Science together" (A Charmed Life) Text-Book written by Lady Luna Potter Black

Lily Luna Potter Black

5 OWLS – All Outstanding plus

Herbology O+

Potions O+

Charms O+

Runes O+

Healing O+

6 NEWTS

Muggle Studies EE

Potions EE

Charms O+

Runes EE

History of Magic A+

Herbology O+

5th year Prefect then 6th and 7th Year Head Girl

Apprentice and Mastery Teaching of Herbology under Professor Sprout

Teacher of Herbology

Head of House Hufflepuff

James Severus Potter Black – Accomplishments

6 OWLS – All Outstanding plus

7 NEWTS – All Exceeds Expectations plus

Mastery and Apprenticeship in Potions under Professor Horace Slughorn

Mastery and Apprenticeship in Herbology under Professor Pomona Sprout

Potions Master and Head of Slytherin

Salazar Arthur Potter Black

6 OWLS – All Outstanding

6 NEWTS – All Outstanding

Head-boy and Prefect of Gryffindor

Quidditch Captain and Seeker

Apprenticeship Mastery in Magical Sport under Madam Hooch

Apprenticeship Mastery in Transfiguration under Professor Minerva Mcgonagal

Manager/Coach of Holyhead Harpies

Teaches Transfiguration

Head of House for Gryffindor


End file.
